Life of EveThe Vampiress
by TenshiDemon
Summary: Story of Eve and the things she has to go through as a child of the night (Read Mary Sues, Vampires and Romance, Oh my! to understand!) *Completed!*
1. Chapter 2

Ok just to answer some questions:

Yes this does involve wrestlers not wrestling, but the wrestlers themselves! Some will be in this chapter and others will be in the other next few chapters. The first chapter was just like a thing to get you to know the somewhat main characters. Ok hmm to make things more clear, maybe you SHOULD go read Mary Sues, Vampires and Romance, Oh my! It's a good story and that way (hopefully) you won't be so confused. ^_^ Eve belongs to me, along with Asha, Louis, Phoenix, Draco, and soon Garnet. Everything else belongs to WWE and whatever else. 

Ok I'm done rambling for now if you have more questions then ask away and I'll answer them, later! 

He was sitting in a tavern not to far from Madrid that stood on the corner of the street when a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes walked in. Next to him stood a beautiful woman with long black hair and green eyes, two children a boy and a girl stood beside the woman. The man walked over to the bartender while his family went to find a booth in the dark corners of the tavern. After talking for a little bit the man walked back over to where the woman and two children sat and sat next to the woman, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. As the man took a sip of his drink he stretched his hearing to find out what the family were talking about. 

"Now Phoenix your coming with me, Eve your going with your mother and that's it" the man with blond hair said firmly 

"Yes father" the two children said in unison before glaring at each other

"Now you two wait till the shadows touch the tavern then you leave ok?" the man suggested 

"Ok just be careful," the woman said before kissing the man tenderly, while the children made funny faces

"Always my love now we have to go, come on Phoenix" the man said while the boy got up and followed. 

~ Mark! Are you done yet? We still have to go hunting for the night ya know? ~ a male voice stated annoyingly 

~ Oh shut up already! I'm coming and don't call me Mark you know better! ~ Mark shot back into his mind before breaking the connection off.

The man that had been sitting in the corner stood up and flipped couple coins onto the table before walking out of the tavern and over to a small mill house. As he walked inside of the mill house nothing could be seen it was completely dark, but far off into the left corner an oil lamp burned lighting the building slightly. As the man walked closer to the lighted room a figure stepped out of the shadows with shoulder length dirty blond hair and dark eyes. The figure bowed respectful before the man walked over and grasped his shoulder tightly.

"Now this had better be good Helmsley or else," the man said narrowing his eyes

"Don't worry Taker it is won't believe it actually, we went scouting the other night and found someone to help us, or so he says he will" Helmsley stated walking into the corner where a tall man that was well built had silver long hair and yellow eyes stood. Other people could be seen standing around him glaring or talking to each other about the mysterious man. 

"What business do you have with us?" Taker questioned circling the man like prey

"I have information that could be helpful to you, that is if your interested in knowing where the Vampires are at?" the man questioned with a smug smile 

"What's your name?" Taker asked ignoring the other statement

"I'm known as Draco, I'm sure you've noticed already I'm a vampire, but I'm here to help you" Draco said 

"Hmm a vampire that wants to help the hunters? Now this is news to me, why would you want to help us? And another thing what makes you think that we should trust you?" Taker questioned glaring at the man while stepping closer to him

"The reason is easy to answer, even though I am a vampire I can't stand them! The only interest I have is a vampiress that goes by the name of Eve, but she is well protected by her father, Louis" Draco said with anger in his eyes, making his eyes turn a red color

"Louis huh? I know him from long ago not that good of friends as you might expect, but why his daughter? You seem to be a strong enough vampire I'm sure you can take care of this by yourself without our help" Taker stated folding his arms over his chest

"I need you to destroy the family and other ones that hang around there, that way I can get Eve. She is my only concern I don't care what happens to the others. My reason however is for me and me alone to know" Draco stated crossing his arms over his chest

"What do I get for doing this?" Taker asked narrowing his eyes while snapping his fingers, in an instant the other hunters had their weapons drawn and aimed at Draco

"The mere pleasure of getting rid of vampires and if you do I shall be in debt to you from now on. I'll give you information about where the vampires are at and anything else you need to know. You could say I'll be a spy for you," Draco said with a smirk

"We could use a spy, but the question still remains why should we trust you?" Taker questioned 

"Because after this is all over with I will take Eve and disappear, there's news that an antidote can change us back and I plan on using it so we wont have to kill humans any more. Then your job will be over and done with" Draco stated 

"Fine you may join us, but be warned now that if I even feel that you're tricking us I won't hesitate to kill you!" Taker said angrily grabbing Draco by his throat and throwing him into a wall. 

~ Somewhere else ~

"Jump Eve!" Louis shouted 

It had been 3 hours since they had started training and right now it was a battle between Eve and her father Louis while Asha and Phoenix watched from a far distance. 

"I told you she was a weakling" Phoenix shot back with anger as he watched Eve get punched from behind by Louis

"Hey dearest brother, shut the fuck up!" Eve growled out angrily before dodging an attack from Louis and kicking him in the stomach, sending him back couple inches

"When you get stronger I might just do that, but for now I'm not doing anything!" Phoenix shot back smiling as Eve got knocked down again

"Both of you stop fighting or I will punish both of you!" Asha said firmly in a cold voice.

Louis smiled inwardly at the fighting between his two children before vanishing from Eve's sight and coming up behind her, wrapping his arm around her throat. Not even a second and Eve had grabbed his arm and flipped him over before doing the same trick and doing a spinning heel kick to the back of Louis, sending him in the other direction and into a tree. Phoenix let out a gasp of surprise as he continued to watch while a smile spread over Asha's lips as she watched Eve. 

~ She's getting better my love, might want to watch out ~ Asha said teasingly

~ You're right she is getting better, but she'll never outrank me ~ Louis stated matter-of-factly

~ Hmm your just too stubborn to admit when you've been beaten by your own daughter ~ Asha shot back

~ Not true my love, I know when my children can be strong as me, but I also know that later on in life my little angel is going to be very strong. Maybe more strong then I am if that's even possible ~ Louis stated

~ Of course it's possible my love, have you forgotten she is your daughter that just makes it more possible. All your children will be strong one day and maybe even stronger then you later in life ~ Asha said softly 

~ Yes well stop talking to me, your making me look bad ~ Louis shot back playfully.

Asha smiled while stopping the connection before leaning back on the tree she was sitting on her eyes slightly closed, but her senses still going making sure everything was save. She soon caught the scent of another vampire watching them and quickly sat up narrowing her eyes in the direction. Phoenix noticed this and followed her actions growling in his throat when he caught the scent of another vampire watching them. Louis and Eve soon stopped fighting each other to catch the scent and Eve smiled before landing on the ground running in the direction of the other vampire. Phoenix watched intently as Eve jumped and went through the bushes with giggles and squeals. Soon a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the bushes with a giggling Eve on his shoulder as she kicked and punched his back. Asha and Louis smiled slightly, but Phoenix kept his guard up as they walked closer to them.

"Hello Chris it's nice to see you again, have you stopped by for a visit?" Asha questioned smiling down at the boy

"Um yeah actually, but only for few days I've been sent on business purposes" Chris said softly as he placed Eve down on the ground next to him

"What kind of business?" Louis questioned narrowing his eyes

"Um it would be better if we talk inside instead of out in the open" Chris said glancing around the forest they were in then back up at Louis with a pleading look

"Fine let's go back to our place and you can tell us what's got you so worked up" Louis stated with a reassuring smile before the group turned and walked towards the house. 

So how ya like it? I know the ending is kind of short, but I want it that way to leave ya hanging ^_^. Anyway hope ya like R&R and tell me what ya think, Later! Ps: Chris = Chris Jericho/ other stuff will be explained in the next chapter so review and find out later on. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Couldn't help it! ^_^ I just got done watching Queen of the Damned for the 10 time and I know ppl say that it sucks and I can see why they say that, but it's still one of my favorites, along with Interview with a Vampire. Ok I got this idea from my own made up character some of you might know her as I use her in Mary Sues for other people to use. Her name is Eve she looks to be 23, but her actual age is unknown. If you don't know her then go to the story titled Mary Sues, Vampire and Romance, Oh my! done by Lil Rocker Wolf. (It's in the wrestling section...can't miss it) 

This is just a little bio about Eve so you know what's going on even if you still haven't read the story or haven't even heard about Eve. ^_^

Eve is a vampiress born as the middle child of Asha and Louis, her older brother is Phoenix and her younger sister is Garnet. This family lives in Spain and is very well known to the vampiric world. (Even the Vampire Hunters, led by Mark Calloway, know about them) Eve has had a past with the Hunters and now you'll know about her life before Kevin or before she joined the clan that's run by Stephanie. 

Ok that's the little bio more will be explained in the story so read and tell me what ya think! ^_^ 

"Momma!" a young girl with black hair and green eyes shouted as she ran through a large house

"Eve what's wrong?" a woman that resembled the girl asked with her eyes softening up as she hugged the girl to her chest

"Phoenix is being mean to me! He keeps saying I'm a weakling!" Eve said with sadness in her voice

"It's going to be ok Eve I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, now did you Phoenix?" the woman questioned narrowing her eyes at a slightly older boy that had just walked into the room

"Of course I meant it! She won't learn anything if you keep babying her" Phoenix stated baring his fangs in annoyance 

"Apologize to her now Phoenix" a deep male voice stated firmly behind Phoenix, he turned slightly to see a tall man standing behind him with shoulder length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes

"Fine, I'm sorry that you can't protect yourself" Phoenix said glaring at Eve before storming off up to his room, slamming the door behind him

"Don't worry Eve we know your not a weakling, in fact you may just be the strongest vampiress I know" the man said softly pulling the girl in his arms, hugging her

"You really think so daddy?" Eve questioned nuzzling into her dad's chest 

"I don't think I know so little one now go get dressed and I'll take you out for the night" the man said placing the girl down on her feet 

"Ok be right back," Eve said before running at a fast pace to her room while the man smiled over at the woman

"Asha are you feeling better?" the man questioned wrapping his arms around his wife's waist

"How do you think I feel, Louis? Like to see you 7 months pregnant and be alright!" Asha said angrily, pushing Louis away from her

"Now love don't bite my head off I'm only concern about you that's all" Louis said while kissing her neck gently then her lips

"Hmm could have fooled me I mean your the one that got me into this mess and I'll make you pay after I have her!" Asha stated narrowing her green eyes at Louis

"Is that a promise, love?" Louis asked with amusement in his eyes

"Don't take it as a good promise either" Asha said before turning and walking up to their room while Louis went to get Eve.

For two hours I had stayed with my father, Louis, while he showed me the tricks of stalking and hunting our next meal. I was the only one that I knew of that didn't really like the idea of hunting people to stay alive, but it was apart of me and I loved every bit of it. I knew about the pure blood that some vampires talked about, the blood from a baby or from a child was the sweetest blood and was very rare. That was the only part of being a vampiress that I hated and I would never in my entire life go after a baby or a child just to satisfy my hunger. Some thought I was strange and just weird because of my good nature towards the mortals, but I didn't care I was always jealous of them for being able to walk into the light of the sun without having burns cover their bodies. At a young age I had a small immune to the sunlight, but I only received minor burns from it instead of what those story books said about the sunlight making us blow up in flames. Both my mom and dad could easily walk into the sunlight and nothing happened to them, but for my brother and me it was still unsafe for us at the time. The aging for vampires was a sight to see we would only grow up until our 23 or 22 birthday like mortals, but after that we would stop aging only in the physical shape, mental and everything else we kept growing. This only happened when a vampiress and vampire had children, but to change mortals into vampires the age limit was in the 20s. 

"Eve get down two of them are coming towards us" Louis stated with a smile

"Ok" Eve said before jumping up into a tree branch while her dad went into the shadows of the trees and bushes on the ground.

As Eve watched a couple walked into view holding hands and talking softly while Louis walked behind them quietly so they couldn't hear him behind them. Eve watched intently as her dad appeared in front of the couple and grabbed the male, while the female started running and screaming. Eve smiled while licking her lips before jumping through the trees lightly as if she was the wind itself running after the woman. Her ears picked up the sharp scream of the man followed by the snap of his neck as Louis started feeding on the man.

~ Do you have her yet? ~ Louis asked in his daughter's mind

~ Not yet I like playing with them first ~ Eve stated with a giggle 

~ Just make sure you get her before she runs to get help! ~ Louis stated firmly before cutting the connection off.

Eve smiled before jumping out of the tree and jumping onto the woman while she screamed, but tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. Eve quickly placed her hand over the woman's mouth to stop her from screaming before smiling down at her with a reassuring smile. Eve got to her feet and helped the woman to her feet smiling slightly.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked locking her gaze with the woman

"There was something it attacked my boyfriend and I need to get some help," the woman said frantically 

"Calm down everything's going to be fine just calm down. I'm sure the police won't be able to help you anyway you'll be dead before you get there" Eve said with an innocent smile that almost looked insane.

Before the woman could say anything Eve jumped on her shoving her up against a tree narrowing her eyes as the woman started punching Eve, but it didn't phase her. Eve wrapped her slender fingers around the woman's throat feeling the pulse beat rapidly under her fingertips while her fangs started growing little longer. The woman held fright in her eyes and for a split second Eve held sadness in her eyes, but as soon as it had appeared it disappeared and Eve sunk her fangs into the woman's neck, drinking the sweet nectar from the woman's veins. As Eve licked the blood from her lips the body of the woman slumped to the ground as Eve turned and walked back towards her father. A smile on her face as she saw him leaning on a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, hair falling in his half closed eyes. 

"I take it you did well?" Louis questioned not lifting his head

"It was fun I want some more" Eve said sweetly with her innocent child giggle that send chills down the backs of even the strongest vampires

"Hmmm as you wish my angle, but this will have to be the last one for tonight. Remember we can't take too many per night or it will raise questions so only two per night at the most" Louis said firmly lifting his head and looking over at his daughter

"I know that I'm just so hungry that's all this will be the last one I promise" Eve said with her innocent angle like smile on her face.

Louis had the same smile on his face before walking over and picking Eve up placing her in his arms while he walked through the park, going through the shadows. A pair of yellow piercing eyes watched the two as they walked deeper into the park looking for their next meal, but were so much into their conversation that they didn't notice the eyes. A tall male with silver gray long hair and yellow eyes stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his lips as he watched intently. Just by looking at him you could tell he was a vampire as well, but his intentions couldn't be read as he went back into the shadows and vanished. 

"Momma! We're home!" Eve shouted through the house with a smile as she jumped through the house looking for her mother

"Bout time you got back, what took so long?" Asha questioned picking Eve up and giving her a hug while looking over at Louis

"She was really hungry that's all, can't let my angle go hungry now can I?" Louis questioned 

"Hmm no guess not, fine now get to your room past your bedtime" Asha stated while kissing Eve on the forehead

"Vampiress don't have bedtimes" Eve shot back stubbornly 

"Vampiress or not your going to bed, you need to save your strength for tomorrow night now go on," Louis said firmly kissing Eve as well on the forehead

"Fine, night" Eve stated kissing her parents before jumping down and going up to her room.

So like it so far? Hope so review please and tell me what ya think! ^_^ I'll answer questions if you have any...later! Ps: This does concern the wrestlers so that's why it's in this section...they will be mentioned in the next chapter. 

~*~ Tenshi ~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is my next chapter to my lovely story, hope ya like this so far! ^_^ To make sure your not confused about this next part of the story, Eve can speak in different languages if necessary Japanese being one of them along with Spanish. The song in this chapter is Japanese and the meaning will be at the bottom. I'm sure if you've seen Outlaw Star then you've heard this song before, so yeah this song doesn't belong to me. Now on with the story! ^_^ Later! 

Chris was sitting on the couch with Eve next to him, snuggled up in his arms with her head resting on his chest. Asha and Louis sat in front of them in two chairs while Phoenix sat in the floor gazing into the burning fireplace. Strange words started coming from his lips and the fire started to grow bigger then grow smaller with each word. Faces could be seen in the fire before suddenly vanishing again being replaced by scenery. Eve watched intently while Chris talked to Asha and Louis about his trip and why he was there.

"So Stephanie told you to come? Or you just wanted to come to get away from her?" Asha questioned with amusement in her green eyes

"Actually both, but more of the ladder though" Chris said with a smile

"So why are you here?" Eve asked looking up at Chris with confusion in her eyes

"I was told to come and watch the Hunters, word has it that there are some around this area and we need to find out where they're hiding and all that other good stuff" Chris stated 

"Oh just what we don't need is a bunch of Hunters coming after us! I thought we were save over here?" Phoenix shot back glaring over at Louis

"There's no need to worry if you do as you have been then nothing will happen to you, but if you become reckless then you brought it all on yourself!" Louis shot back narrowing his eyes at Phoenix

"I'm also here to make sure my little Eve is alright" Chris stated with a smile as he hugged Eve tighter 

"Aww he cares about me that's a first" Eve shot back playfully

"Hey! I've always cared about you, your like a younger sister to me" Chris said kissing her forehead

"Yeah I know" Eve said softly snuggling back into his embrace.

Through out the rest of the night Chris talked to Asha and Louis about other stuff while Phoenix got board and went to his room. Eve tried to keep her eyes open, but the safe and warmth she felt when she was in Chris's arms was so relaxing that she soon found herself falling asleep. Through out the entire conversation Chris kept glancing down at Eve while Asha and Louis looked on with smiles on their faces. With a nod of their heads Chris got up and carried Eve up to her bedroom. 

Later on that night Eve was in her bed dreaming, but felt someone in her room and woke up looking around. Her eyes landed on a figure sitting in a chair next to her bed slumped over in sleep, but a voice startled her.

"See your awake" a male voice stated she soon realized it was Chris

"Hmm what are you still doing here?" Eve asked sitting up and pulling the covers closer to her body

"Nowhere else to go to for the night, besides your parents said it was ok for me to stay here while I find out what's going on around here" Chris said 

"Oh ok that's fine with me, but get over here I don't want to see you sleeping like that" Eve said grabbing Chris's hand and pulling him into the bed with her

"As you wish little angel" Chris said with a smile and amusement in his eyes while crawling into the covers next to Eve. "On one condition, you sing to me" Chris said softly nuzzling her neck 

"Sing? Whoa it's been forever since anyone has asked me to sing to them.." Eve said softly, but Chris silenced her with his finger over her lips

"Please Eve I love hearing your voice it's inspiring to me" Chris said softly resting his head on her lap.

Eve tangled her fingers in his blond hair before closing her eyes and feeling her voice raise up and her lips started to open as her language changed from English to Japanese in few seconds. Her voice was beautiful like angels singing, but with Eve being a vampiress it was a haunting melody that sounded beautiful to any vampire that listened. 

"Sora tooi sora Tsubuyaita koe Anata no yume wa ima Hoshi no sharin wo mawasu //Watashi itsumo doko ni mo inai Sou kanjite'ta Sono hitomi shiru made wa. //Mune no katasumi Kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake Demo donna ni hosoi michi mo Terasu you ni hikaru //Sotto hoshi-tachi ga Yubisashite-iru Anata no yuku saki wa Suishou no mori ni naru //Watashi itsuka kono te no hira de Anata no koto Subete kara mamoritai //Atatakai yoru Mada chiisa na tsuki no sumu ie Demo anata ga nemuru toki wa Yasashii akari tomosu no //Mune no katasumi Kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake Demo donna ni hosoi michi mo Terasu you ni hikaru"

As Eve finished the song she looked down and noticed Chris was sleeping with a smile on his face as he repeated the last part of the song in his dream. Eve smiled down before kissing him on the forehead then pulled him gently up so his head was on the pillow while Eve grabbed the blankets and covered him up before wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Eve soon sighed with relief and was soon falling into a deep sleep with Chris next to her. 

~ In dream ~

Eve saw the sun rising and covered her eyes with her arm on instinct, but when she noticed that her skin wasn't burning she put her arm to her side and looked up. Surprise went through her eyes as she looked around and noticed that she was in a small field of wild flowers and a small lake was on the other side with bushes and more wild flowers growing around the edges. Eve started walking and that's when she noticed that it seemed like she was wearing nothing so she looked down in fright, but relaxed when she saw that she was wearing a long thin like dress. It was a pale blue color that faded to a green at the bottom with a v neck line and flared out at the bottom. She noticed that she wasn't wearing any saddles and the only think on her was a small red ribbon wrapped around her ankles crisscrossing up to her knees. Her slender fingers ran over her neck to find a pearl necklace and then up to her hair to find that it was braided down her back. She could feel her heart pounding and the blood running in her veins and at first was scared, but looked down to see that instead of the pale creamy complexion she had a tanned complexion. She gasped in surprise before running towards the small lake hoping to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the water. As she came close to the waters edge she looked down and gasped in shock and surprise as she saw her reflection as a mortal. At her reaction she finally realized that someone was standing next to her so she turned slightly to see a man with long silver hair and yellow eyes looking at her with a smile. She took couple steps away from him with her hands clutching at her chest hearing her heart pounding through her chest, but the man only smiled and walked closer to her. 

"Don't be afraid my angel it's just a dream, but this could become a reality if you wish it to be" the man said soothingly

"Who are you and what in the hell are you talking about?" Eve questioned narrowing her eyes at the man

"As a mortal I was named Darien so you shall know me by that name only and as for the reason well it's quiet simple really. See I know your a vampiress and that you really don't like being one of the living dead. I, too, am a vampire and know how it feels to want to walk among the living that's why I came to you tonight. I know of a cure that can change you back to a mortal" Darien stated with a reassuring smile

"A cure? But I'm not cursed I was born into a vampire family both my parents and my older brother are vampires! Besides you don't know what you're talking about so I'd advise you to get out of MY dreams right now!" Eve shouted glaring at Darien

"Not until I get what I want angel" Darien said narrowing his eyes and in a flash he was behind Eve with his arms wrapped around her waist breathing down her neck

"Let me go!" Eve shouted angrily trying to kick him out from under her, but nothing was working

"My you are a feisty one aren't you? Hmm I like a girl who can fight more of a challenge for me really" Darien said with a smile kissing her neck and shoulders

"Stop it please!" Eve said softly with tears in her eyes

"Don't worry I'll get you sooner or later my angel and when the time comes you will be mine! You'll forget about everybody else and enjoy being my life mate" Darien said licking her neck and biting down, making a small wound appear on her neck while licking up the blood. 

~ End of Dream ~

I felt the arms still wrapped around me and started screaming and kicking, but the voice of Chris made me stop and I slowly opened my eyes to see Chris sitting next to me, while my mom, dad, and Phoenix were standing around my bed with worried faces. I felt the sadness wash over me like a tidal wave and buried my face into Chris's chest while he wrapped his arms around me reassuringly. As the images started to come back I shoved Chris away and my hands flew to my neck. I sighed with relief when I noticed that there wasn't any bite marks on my neck and realized then that I didn't have a pulse and looked down to see I was in my silver gown. My mom came over and sat on the other side of me wrapping her arms around me while I slumped into her embrace as she looked over to the guys and without a word the three of them left. 

"Eve what's wrong? What was your dream about?" Asha asked softly rubbing her hands down my back reassuringly

"It was awful this man came and told me that there was a cure for vampires, that they could change back to mortals if they desired it. I was a mortal in the dream I could feel everything like my heart beating and I had a tanned complexion. Mom I was a human in the dream I could feel everything and he was there saying that if I really wanted this to be a reality then I could have it" I explained with sadness in my eyes 

"My poor angel I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but it is true. There is a cure for vampires that if they wanted it bad enough they could change back to mortals, but it only works for those that have been changed. It wouldn't work on you because you were born a vampiress, born into a vampire family. Tell me one thing did he say what his name was?" Asha questioned running her fingers through my hair 

"He said that when he was mortal he was known as Darien, but that's all he said" I stated and saw anger flash through my mother's eyes before she smiled down at me reassuringly

"Don't worry everything will be ok, now come with me I have to tell your father about this" Asha said softly while walking with me towards the door.

English version of the song: 

"Sky, far away sky A murmured voice Your dream Now turns the wheel of the stars // I felt like I would never be anywhere Until I felt your eyes on me. // There is but one eclipsed moon In the corner of my heart May it shine enough To light up whatever narrow path you take. //Quietly, the stars point the way, and the path before you becomes a forest of crystals. // Someday, I want to protect you from everything, cradled in the palm of my hands. // On a warm night as you sleep, a gentle light lights up a house where a small moon still dwells //There is but one eclipsed moon in the corner of my heart may it shine enough to light up whatever narrow path you take."

Ok done with this chapter review and tell me what ya think so far? ^_^ Hope you like this so far...and promise more exciting stuff will happen later on ^_^ Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so um yeah hehe to answer some questions.

Yes! Kevin will be in here sooner or later along with the other guys...hmm speaking of Kevin I have news that might interest the Kevin/Diesel fans out there! ^_^ Last night on Raw Kevin was backstage! It's said that he's coming back in his Diesel gimmick member the black haired Kevin... ^_^ (faints) hehe sorry couldn't help it. Ok now um...thanks goes out to DreamLover684, Lil Rocker Wolf, and Hotmidnightstar for their reviews! ^_^ You guys are the best! Ok back to rambling for just a second, did you see Jeff? He actually crawled out on the ramp this time! (Faints) and those hip thrusts (faints again) ok I think I'm done fainting hmm nope one more left ^_^. The WWE is coming here! Well actually it's Fay (don't feel like spelling that out) NC, but it's still in NC and only 3 hours from my house! I wish I could go would be so awesome if I could, but I didn't even know till last night and knowing my luck tickets go bye-bye. Ok this is enough rambling now on with the story! Later! 

I was out hunting with Chris and Phoenix while my mom and dad talked bout the dream I had, but instead of hunting I just watched Chris and Phoenix. It was rather amusing watching Chris beat Phoenix as they started fighting over something stupid. I remember Phoenix saying that Chris is just a weakling like I am and then Chris turned around and punched Phoenix so hard he went through couple of trees. I was in shock, but smiled and ran over to Chris to check on him while glaring over at Phoenix. He didn't say anything and just got up before walking off to hunt by his self and that's how I got stuck with hunting with Chris. I'm not complaining it's kind of fun to go hunting with Chris worth actually doing something rather then hunt with my brother. Phoenix is the type that just hunts and that's it no chase or anything what kind of fun is there in that? Chris even agrees that there should be at least some fun in the hunt before you make the kill. Every once in a while the images from my dream came into my mind and I would look down to make sure I wasn't wearing that dress. I sighed with relief when I noticed I was still wearing my black skirt that had slits up both sides with black ankle boots and a halter-top that was cut to show off my stomach. Even though I had the body of a 16 girl at the time, woman instincts were kicking in already and I just loved to flirt with guys to get my meal. I knew Chris didn't love me in the boyfriend way so it never bothered him that I dressed like I did in fact that whole enchanting thing I have on guys doesn't seem to work on Chris. I guess cause he's a lot stronger then the other guys I come across cause I know it has some effect on Vampires, it's happened before with a guy no younger then 200 at the most with the body of a 23 male. I smiled at the thought by the end of the night I had silver necklaces and silver rings along with two meals for the night just by a snap of my fingers. The fun stopped however when my dad caught me and that night he had a long talk about the powers I had. I was taken out of my thoughts when I sensed someone coming closer to me, but realized it wasn't a vampire and went over to Chris merely nodding in the direction. I saw a smile form on his lips before he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground while the person walked by us.

~ What are you doing? ~ I questioned in Chris's mind angrily

~ Making sure you don't get hurt, he was carrying a weapon so that my little angel was not just any mortal it was a Hunter ~ Chris shot back narrowing his eyes

~ No way that could have been a Hunter he would have caught our scent, unless he's not that good at his job then we can have a good meal tonight ~ I stated licking my lips at the thought of Hunters blood, intoxicating sweet blood even more rare then babies blood

~ No not yet angel wait and watch first make sure he's not acting to trap us ~ Chris said kissing my forehead.

I stayed on the ground while Chris got up on his knees and looked through the bushes, his gaze following the Hunter, as he smiled inwardly then with a twist of his wrist an object flew at the Hunter and almost hit him in the head. If it hadn't been for the Hunter's reaction he would have been knocked out cold, but he dodged the object and narrowed his eyes in the direction that the object had come from. He smacked his forehead when he realized that two vampires were hiding in the bush in front of him and pulled out his cross bow, aiming it where we were.

~ So help me Chris ~ I went to say, but he silenced me with his finger over my lips

~ Be patient I won't let anything happen to you ~ Chris said reassuringly

~ So you promise then that we can have some ambrosia? ~ I asked licking my lips again

~ Yes angel, but you have to stay down until I say so ~ Chris said firmly

~ Chris let me come I wanna fight too ~ I said with a pleading look in my eyes

~ Fine you can come, but if you get hurt I'm not taking the blame on this one! ~ Chris shot back narrowing his eyes at me.

In a blink of an eye Chris had jumped off me and had jumped onto the Hunter from behind, grabbing his throat and choking him slowly as I walked out into the open. I walked seductively over to the Hunter with a smile on my lips as I pressed my palms on his chest pushing him slightly into Chris. I heard the growl of warning come from Chris's throat before I licked the Hunter's neck. I felt my fangs grow and my stomach growl as the hunger started to over take my body. I clawed the Hunter's shirt off and ran my sharp nails over his chest, drawing blood before bending down and lapping it up, hearing the Hunter groan in pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder and lifted only my eyes to see Chris staring down at me with a pleading look. I smiled against the Hunter's chest and with a nod Chris bend down and latched onto the Hunter's neck. I soon followed afterwards and the both of us had our sweet intoxicating ambrosia together as the blood flowed down our throats, making our skin slightly tan from the warm blood. 

As the two Vampires feed on the Hunter they didn't realize that they were being watched, drinking has that effect on some vampires because the power and hunger are so over powering at times. The figure could hardly be seen through the shadows, but it was obvious that it was a tall man with shoulder length hair and green piercing eyes. The man watched intently as the two finished off the Hunter and started walking back, but suddenly the male stopped and turned glaring at where the figure stood. The male let out a growl of warning to the female before she vanished, but with his eyesight he saw her jump into the trees that were nearby. The male growled again before walking couple inches away from the female and towards the figure, but stopped suddenly and began to speak.

"You can come out Taker, I know your there!" the male shouted angrily

"So you are a smart one, huh Chris?" Taker said stepping out of the bushes and trees, showing to be a very large and tall man wearing black biker boots, blue jeans that were held by a skull and cross bone buckle. He wore a dark colored shirt and a trench coat that went little past his knees with his hair pulled back with a bandana. A silver object shined at his right side that was slightly covered by the coat, but Chris could sense he had others hidden somewhere

"What are you doing here?" Chris questioned narrowing his eyes, but keeping his scenes wide in case it was an ambush

"You should know that already I've come to get rid of the likes of you!" Taker said in a calm but cold voice that shivers down Chris's back

"You realize there's more in the States right?" Chris asked with a smug smile

"Of course I do, but I also realize that they're mostly coming from this area and the rest of Europe not to mention Asia and England" Taker said take out the silver object. Chris taking a step back as he saw that it was a double blade sword with three prongs at the end (so it kind of looked like a trident)

"So you thought to start here and work your way around till you got to the states is that it?" Chris questioned baring his fangs and taking a fighting stance

"That's right whoa I'd say you'd be some good use to me, but your a vampire so that's just an insult to my Hunters" Taker said in his calm voice, smiling slightly when he saw Chris getting ready to fight him

"Yes well whatever the outcome I'll never turn my back on my own!" Chris shot back before jumping to attack Taker.

The two men started attacking with Taker on the defense blocking all the punches that Chris threw at him, but as he went to dodge another punch someone kicked him from behind and knocked him down. Chris looked up to see that it was Eve with anger in her eyes before he ran over to her in a blink of an eye snatching her wrist. Without another word the two turned as Taker got to his feet and charged the two again, smiling inwardly when he saw that the female had added herself into the fight. 

~ Good the more the better ~ Taker thought before kicking Chris and going to punch Eve, but she dodged and flipped over his head before kicking him in the back again.

Taker went flying into couple of trees, but before he could go into them he stopped suddenly and turned around glaring at Eve then charged at her again. She kept their gaze locked, but he suddenly vanished from her sight and soon caught the scent behind her. As she turned a fist came at her face, but she caught it just in time. As she caught his fist she didn't see his knee coming up and soon she went down to the ground from the swift kick to the gut by his knee. She quickly got up and charged at him again, but as she did she didn't see the energy that he was building up. In what seemed like slow motion Chris sensed the energy building in Taker's hand and quickly went to push Eve out of the way. As he did the energy shot out of Taker's hand and went towards them, but Chris pushed Eve down and instead was hit in the side by the blast. 

"No! Chris!" Eve shouted as she was shoved to the ground with force that she didn't even know Chris had until she sensed a shield around her

~ It's for your own good! ~ Chris said into her mind when he saw the anger in her eyes

~ So it's for my own good to watch you die? I don't think so! Let me out of this! ~ Eve shouted back

~ No! Your stubborn and you won't listen to me! That's why I put that around you! No matter how hard you try you can't get out of it! So stay there and for once listen to me! ~ Chris shot back narrowing his eyes while his hand clutched his right side

~ I can't Chris please let me go I want to help! You said I could! ~ Eve said with tears running down her eyes, but as she wiped them she noticed they were blood tears

~ Not for this! I can't let anything happen to you and I'm not going to let anything happen! For once my angel listen to me ~ Chris said with the same tears in his eyes.

She watched with fear in her eyes as Chris got up without flinching and noticed that his wound was gone, sighing with relief she kept watching. Even though Chris didn't have a weapon somehow he had managed to put cuts and gashes on Taker's body and Eve couldn't help but smile as she watched. Then Chris went to kick him again, but Taker dodged the attack and threw Chris into a boulder. Eve cried out as she watched Taker advancing on Chris with his sword ready to come down on his head. Eve closed her eyes and sensed something strong growing inside of her as her anger and sadness grew inside of her. She tilted her head skyward and screamed a piercing scream that shattered the shield that Chris had put her in and with the scream both men turned to see Eve. Their expressions turned to shock and surprise as Eve started rising in the air; with her eyes still closed she started spinning in the air and suddenly stopped. As she was facing the two men her eyes opened very slowly and Chris gasped out when he saw that they were no longer the green color, but now were a blood red color. Taker smirked, but Chris could smell the fear rising in Taker ever so slightly and a smug smile formed on his lips as he watched Eve intently. She came back down to the ground, but the winds started blowing fiercely and before Taker could blink Eve was charging him. Chris watched with amazement as Eve came between the two and slashed Taker's sword in half not to mention she left a huge gash at least 5 inches deep in Taker's stomach before grabbing Chris and taking him back to the house.

^_^ So did you like this one? (Jumps up and down) I thought you might I mean this thing does say action/adventure so I thought I might as well put some in here. ^_^ See now we're getting somewhere! Well Review and tell me what ya think so far! Ps: Some thing will be explained in other chapters so don't worry! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is my next chapter enjoy!

I had woken up when I felt a breeze blow over my body and soon jumped out of bed to actually FEEL something blowing on my skin. That's when I noticed that I wasn't in my room, but I was in a castle and it was very beautiful. Oriental rugs were tossed over the floors while paintings with golden frames hung on the walls. I walked closer to the paintings and noticed two people in them that looked familiar and that's when I realized they were my parents. However they both looked younger in this panting and two older women stood behind them, one with long black hair and one with blond hair that went to her shoulder blades. I noticed that the two older women were my mom and dad's moms, the black haired one with jade green eyes being my mom's and the blond haired one with blue crystal eyes being my dad's. I noticed strange writing at the bottom of the painting that read:

"Jasmine and Angelica with their children Asha and Louis"

I went to the next painting and saw two older men standing side by side with two women standing slightly in front of them and to the side. Their arms were wrapped around their significant other while their eyes danced with laughter. The man to the left had brown almost dark hair that went little past his shoulders and he was holding Jasmine. The man to the right had black blue hair that was short, but you could still run your fingers through it and he was holding Angelica. I realized that these two couples most be my parent's parents and read the inscription at the bottom that read:

"James and Jasmine mates for life and parents to Asha"

"Arashi and Angelica mates for life and parents to Louis"

As soon as I read the last part I was suddenly pulled backwards and as if I was watching a movie I saw the castle being attacked by Hunters. It seemed like thousands of Hunters had stormed the castle and now I could hear the screams of the people that lived in the castle, no doubt the servants and other people of the court. I struggled to get to the castle, but it was like I was glued or a shield was around me preventing me to go towards the castle. I watched with sadness and fear in my eyes as the screams got louder, but realized they were coming from the Hunter's instead of the others. That's when I was pushed back into the castle and saw the fight. James and Arashi were fighting on one side of the room with group of Hunters while Jasmine and Angelica fought another group of Hunters on the other side of the room. As Angelica went to take down another Hunter a child like scream came from the center of the room and there stood a tall man that resembled Taker. Anger flowed through my eyes as I realized that this had been Taker, but he looked a little bit younger then from when I had seen him. He was holding the younger version of my mom with a silver dagger pressing close to her throat. Jasmine let out a warning growl and went to attack him, but he just dodged the attack and held the dagger closer.

"One more step and your child will get it!" Taker shouted in his cold voice

"If you harm even a hair on her head I shall kill you!" Jasmine growled out, but James held her back with his hand on her shoulder while talking in her ear. After he was done she nodded reluctantly and moved couple feet behind him.

"What do you want Taker?" James questioned with anger in his eyes while Arashi started walking up behind Taker

"First I want you to tell your friend that if he even tries it he'll be dead in a blink of an eye!" Taker stated glancing behind him at Arashi

"Fine! Arashi stop!" James ordered and he growled before backing away going to Louis and whispering in his ear. Louis nodded and ran off in a different direction while the others stayed.

"That's better now I want you and your friend back there to back up to the wall along with those wench!" Taker ordered and watched intently as the two females growled at him and the males did as he said

"Let my daughter go!" James shouted through gritted teeth

"Not yet she has to watch something first then she can go" Taker said in a cold voice before snapping his fingers. As he did a man with shoulder length brown hair and sad blue eyes walked over and grabbed Asha before stepping back from Taker. 

As they saw that Asha was safe from Taker they suddenly jumped in the air and went to attack him, but with a flick of his wrist a blast of energy shot from his hand and enveloped them. Pained screams could be heard through the castle as their bodies started to burn from the inside out and soon there was nothing left. Taker started laughing as he turned to gaze down at Asha in the other man's arms before taking her and putting her on the ground. The other man watched with sadness in his eyes, but was soon thrown across the room by Taker as he narrowed his eyes.

"You are not a true Hunter! I should leave you here for others to come and find you!" Taker shouted angrily then walked out of the castle.

I felt the tears running down my face and ignored them as I saw Asha run back into the room with Louis right next to her. They both stopped as they saw the man lying on the ground before Asha walked nervously over to him. Louis suddenly grabbed her arm and shock his head no, but Asha ignored the warning and walked over to the man. As she approached him she kneeled down and ran her slender fingers through his hair as he opened his eyes slowly.

"What's your name?" Asha questioned 

"I don't have a name Taker said I was not worthy of one so he never named me, what's yours?" the man asked

"I'm Asha and that's Louis, if you want I could name you and even help you" Asha suggested with a sweet smile

"How do you plan on helping me?" the man asked turning his gaze from Asha

"I am a Vampiress you know besides coming up with a name is not that hard, so from now on you shall be known as um Kane" Asha said with laughter in her voice and her eyes

"Kane huh? Hmm I like the sound of that, but what about the other part?" Kane questioned sitting up slightly and leaning on the wall

"Well if you want I could change you to a Vampire, I mean I saw how you hated being a Hunter so how bout becoming a Vampire? You can even get Taker back for what he's done to you, I know that sounds like fun" Asha suggested with a sweet smile on her face, but Kane could clearly see that it was anything, but sweet

"Why would you want to do that for?" Kane questioned narrowing his eyes at Asha

"Because no thanks to Taker we have no one left to take care of us and at your age you can quickly learn everything there is to being a Vampire, so how bout it?" Asha asked with hope in her eyes

"Hmm there's nothing else left for me so sure" Kane stated with a nervous smile then Asha leaned over and sunk her fangs into his neck, whispering comforting words as his life was drained and he soon became one of the dead. 

As I watched the last part of Kane turning into a Vampire I felt myself being pulled away and soon my eyes started to open as I realized that the dream was over and I was back in my room. I sensed someone else in the room and turned slightly to see Chris lying next to me still asleep and mumbling something that sounded something like: "Stephanie leave me the hell alone you two-bit-trash-bag-can't-afford-you-even-with-a-penny-ho!" before I started laughing hysterically. I rested my head back on my pillows and as I closed my eyes to rest I heard Chris move beside me and felt his arm wrap around my waist. I smiled slightly as I knew he was getting up before he kissed my forehead.

"What were you laughing at?" Chris asked glancing up at me from where his head rested on my shoulder

"Hmm you and your dreams, something bout calling Stephanie a two bit trash bag ho" I said with laughter in my eyes

"Oh yeah how bout you say you didn't hear me say that?" Chris suggested

"Now why would I do that for when it's so much fun to see you get in trouble?" I questioned with amusement in my eyes as he tackled me to the bed

"Because if you don't I'll make you pay" Chris said next to my ear as his fingers started dancing over my sides playfully

"Hmmm hehe don't you even think about it buddy" I shot back

"Hmm what's wrong I can smell confusion on you? What did you dream about this time angel?" Chris questioned pulling me down and onto his chest

"I'm not sure what it was, but I do know that my parents were in it just younger and there parents were in it along with Taker, and Hunters" I stated with sadness as I remembered my grandparents dying while my parents were still young

"My angel you realized you just had a dream of the past? Not sure if that's a good thing or not, but you need to tell your parents as soon as possible ok?" Chris suggested wrapping his arms around me tighter

"Yeah I will it's just I was wondering bout something, who's the Kane guy that my mom changed? Do you know him?" I asked lifting my head to look up at Chris

"Yeah I know him, but I think you're parents would be better at explaining things then I would be" Chris stated running his fingers through my hair

"Ok fine let's go see 'em bet they're wondering where we are anyway" I said with a small smile before climbing out of the bed while Chris followed me.

As the two went down the stairs and into the living room Asha and Louis could be seen sitting in the chairs that sat by the French style windows, letting them view the stars and moon in the dark sky. Phoenix was sitting in the corner on the other side with a book in his hands while the fire flickered in the fireplace. Asha, while sitting in Louis's lap turned slightly and smiled as Eve and Chris walked into the room and she instantly caught the smell of confusion around Eve. 

"Eve what's wrong?" Asha questioned getting up and walking over to Eve

"I'm just wondering about something that's all, you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Kane would you?" Eve asked looked up at her parents while shocked expressions went over their faces

"Eve how did you find out about this?" Louis questioned getting up and walking over to Eve and Chris

"I had a dream and you and mom were in it, but you were a lot younger. Both your parents were there I saw what happened and can understand your anger towards the Hunters even more then I did before. The thing I don't get though is if you changed that guy, Kane, then why is he not here?" Eve questioned looking from Asha back to Louis

"Hmm then you have the gift to see past lives in your dreams sounds bout right your father has the same ability" Asha said softly ignoring the question, but Louis never left his daughter's gaze

"Eve listen to me, Kane was changed by your mother and he stayed with us and raised us until we were old enough to fend for ourselves. After that he left and we don't know where he went, but he does come back now and again to see us and to see you and Phoenix. Actually the two of you are close like brother and sister, but I'm not sure that it's as strong as the one with Chris" Louis explained motioning to Chris when he had said his name.

Ok I know your like "Why stop it here?" ^_^ Sorry a thousand times, but I like leaving you guessing and hanging by a thread ^_^ Anyway don't hurt me this is my whole take on how Eve is friends with Kane. Remember back in the day Kane WAS involved with Taker, but now they're no longer so I kind of used that in the story. It does kind of stay with the timing if ya think bout it. Back then Louis and Asha were young (say round in their teen years) while Kane was in his early 20s (why he learned bout being vampire faster). Ok another thing...don't worry I promise Kevin WILL be in this story, but not right now just be patient ok? (Looks at Lil Rocker then gives her a poster book of Kevin "that should keep u satisfied till i get him in" grins) Hmm what is it with me and dream sequences? Hehe oh well anyway, some new people are going to be coming in the next chapter and some will be leaving, don't be too mad. Oh yeah got a new reviewer ^_^ thanks mysticalfem! Also thanks for the others that reviewed ^_^ your the best! Ok enough for now later!


	6. Chapter 6

Well from the reviews I keep getting I take it you guys really like my story? ^_^ Thanks a bunch! As I said in the chapter before there will be someone leaving, but don't worry some new one will be coming in this one. Just read on to find out who the people are, yes people more then one, actually there's like a mention of four new ones coming, but you have to read to find out the rest. Ps: I'm not sure that I'm going to use other Mary Sues, but if I say something like "Kane has a girl friend" or similar to that you can think of it as you ^_^. 

So here I am walking in the back where a maze like garden is placed while thinking bout everything my parents had told me bout Kane and everything in between. I still couldn't believe what they had told me and to think it's only been last night since we had the conversation and get this? Chris knows Kane oh yeah they're in the same damn clan with Stephanie being the leader, but dear Chris didn't even tell me this until last night! Seems as though Kane did stay here and watched over my parents and was even here when my mom was having me. Of course Phoenix knows Kane because those two in some twisted way think just alike with the whole I'll blow Hunters up with fire deal, but we know that Phoenix would never tell me this because the two of us just don't mix. So as I'm walking through the maze garden I spot a clearing and realized that I had made it to the center of the maze. I saw a white marbled bench placed up against a wall of bushes with a small fountain in the center. I smiled slightly while walking over and sitting down before the scent of two other vampires caught my nose. I lifted my eyes smiling when I noticed that the two were females and they were both trying to get through the maze, but the frustration and anger could be sensed on them and I soon realized that it was Victoria and Torrie. Those two were the only girls that I could actually have a real conversation with, even if it did consist of talking bout which vampire was more sexy or which one out of the three of us was the toughest which would lead into a cat fight. The fights were just playful fun that would always happen between Torrie, Victoria, and me but soon after Torrie would stop and just referee the fight between Victoria and myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the shouting from Victoria and smiled when I saw the blond and the black haired Vampiress walking towards me.

"Eve! Why do you have to have a damn maze in your back yard? Have a normal garden like everyone else!" Victoria questioned with frustration in her eyes while Torrie tried to hide her smile

"Victoria you know better then to ask that! My parents are not normal! Besides I like the maze I can't help it that you get lost every time you come" I shot back with a smile as Torrie burst into laughter

"Stop laughing or I'll leave!" Victoria said threateningly 

"Ok fine I'll stop so why are you here?" I asked as Torrie sat next to me while Victoria crossed her arms over her chest

"Just came by to say hey and um wondering if you're up for a hunt tonight?" Torrie questioned 

"Hmm so tempting, but I was suppose to go with Chris..." I started to say till Victoria glared over at me and started speaking

"Ha! Chris left said he was going back to tell Stephanie what he found out, so I guess he didn't tell you before huh?" Victoria questioned with a smug smile 

"He did what? I'll kill that son of a..." I started to say with anger in my eyes, but Torrie jumped into the conversation

"Calm down Eve if you still want to see him he's out in the front, he actually send us back here to find you" Torrie said with a smile.

After Torrie had said this I glared at Victoria before throwing my fist at her, but she dodged so as she did this I rammed my knee into her side and sent her down to the ground. She glared at me with a growl in her throat before jumping at me, but I dodged and started running towards the front of the house to see Chris. Victoria glared daggers at my back while Torrie started walking after me, Victoria telling me to go to hell before I turned to face her with a smile on my face.

"Know Victoria if I didn't love ya so much like a sister I'd kill you, but I won't and why did you tell me to go to hell? I'm already in it if you've forgotten and so are you so your a little too late to tell me that!" I shot back with amusement in my eyes before dashing off to see Chris with Torrie next to me.

As I came up to the front of the house I saw my parents with Chris as they talked about something, but I recognized two other Vampires standing next to Chris. Both were male's at least 7 feet tall with shoulder length hair except the one close to Chris had dark brown hair and the other one had blonde hair. Chris turned to see me and smiled before walking over and hugging me. 

"Hey angel sorry I have to go like this, but I have to tell the two bit what's going on" Chris said while kissing my forehead

"Hey don't worry bout it just say you'll come back after you're done?" I suggested

"I'll try sweetie, but I can't promise anything in the mean time these two, Victoria and Torrie, will keep ya company while I'm gone. Though they'll be leaving soon as well cause trash bag can't live without her help" Chris stated with anger in his eyes

"Hmmm and they are?" I questioned glaring at the blond male while he talked to my dad

"The blond is Kevin Nash and the other one is Kane, ya know the guy in your dream?" Chris questioned

"That's the guy? Wow" I stated like in a trance as I started walking over with Chris walking next to me

"Oh Eve I'd like you to meet some friends of ours, this is Kevin and this is" Louis stated motioning to the guys, but I interrupted him before he could go any further

"You're Kane," I said in a shaky voice before bowing slightly in respect of the older Vampire while everyone else tried to hide his or her smiles

"Yes and you're Eve, damn you've grown since I saw you last" Kane said with a smile before wrapping his arms around me into a bear hug

"Nice to finally see you instead of in a dream" I said with a smile as he looked down at me with confusion

"A dream? Asha you didn't tell me she could do that" Kane said narrowing his eyes at Asha

"We didn't know anything until the other night, that's when she first had the dream about when we were younger" Asha said with a sad voice

"Damn hmm interesting so I take it you've had a run in with Taker and the other Hunters?" Kane asked 

"Yeah unfortunately, but it's all good cause I kicked his ass" I said with a amusement in my eyes

"You did? How did you do that?" Kane questioned while I saw Kevin glance at me with curiosity 

"I'm not sure how I did it one minute I'm stuck in a invisible shield from Chris. The next minute Taker has a gash in his stomach and his sword is cut in half" I said with a grin while Kane just chuckled and Kevin just stared at me as if I had lost my head or something

"I'll remember next time not to piss you off," Kane said with a smile 

"Listen I hate to do this, but I do have to go now" Chris said with frustration in his eyes

"I don't want you to go! Knowing her I won't see you ever again," I said while latching my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest

"Don't worry you'll see me again I promise" Chris said kissing the top of my head

"Fine go besides I have Victoria, Torrie, Kane, and Kevin to keep me company" I said taking couple steps away from Chris

"Um actually Kevin is going back with me," Chris said with an uneasy smile on his lips

"Oh fine! Whatever! Leave already if you are!" I yelled with anger and sadness in my eyes before turning my back on him 

"Eve don't be mad I told you before that I wouldn't be able to stay long and I'd have to go back" Chris said narrowing his eyes 

"Well go then I'm not stopping you!" I shot back turning around and pushing him backwards, which made him fall back into Kevin

"Don't act like a bitch now Eve, I'll be back for you later" Chris said with anger in his eyes before turning and walking off with Kevin next to him. 

I watched them as they walked off down the street and disappear through the shadows while I felt Torrie place her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I smiled slightly at the gesture before turning and walking into the house while Kane stayed behind to talk to my parents. As we got into the house everyone went into the living room with Victoria, Torrie, and me sitting on the couch talking while my parents and Kane sat on the other side of the room catching up on old time. Phoenix was no where to be found so I shrugged it off as he usually went out this time to go hunt, but I didn't have time to think on it for long until Torrie started talking to me.

"So you did notice Kevin right? The hunk blond one?" Torrie questioned pulling me away from the group as we went up to my room and went out onto the balcony 

"Kevin? Yeah I noticed, but what about him?" I questioned gazing out into the forest

"I could set you up with him! You two would look cute together" Torrie stated with a smile and excitement in her eyes

"Thanks, but no way Torrie he looks more your type then mine anyway, so you go for it" I said leaning on the edge of the balcony 

"Trust me when I say that he's not my type the guy has a major ego, actually bigger then Chris's if you can believe that" Torrie said 

"Then why set me up with him? I can't stand guys like that and you know it!" I shot back narrowing my eyes at her

"Because believe it or not you two belong together, he's your life mate Eve" Torrie said waving her hands around for dramatic effect

"Life mate? Kevin?" I questioned with shock expression

"Yes Kevin, he's not that bad once ya get to know him so why not give him a chance?" Torrie questioned crossing her arms over her chest

"How bout the fact that I don't even know the guy? Did that ever occur to you?" I shot back 

"Of course it did that's why I'm setting you two up first so you can know each other better" Torrie said with a smile

"No way Torrie! I'm not doing it!" I said walking back into my room

Ok I know I shouldn't stop it here, but I am anyway ^_^ Sorry, but hey at least Kevin was in this chapter so Lil Rocker ya happy now? ^_^ I know it wasn't for long, but I promise he'll be in the other ones coming up ok? Well that's it for now, Later! 


	7. Chapter 7

Baby cries could be heard coming from down the hall as a group of people waited impatiently to hear the news that could change everyone's life. Eve was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed while tapping her fingers onto the end table that was next to her chair, while Louis paced back and forth for couple minutes then an older Vampire came and told him to follow him. It had been at least 30 minutes and still no sign of anything happening in that room. My mom had finally went into labor while the rest of us had to sit out here in this room and wait to see what happened. I was frustrated and not to mention angry that I couldn't even go near my mom right now to even see how she was doing. Phoenix was sitting on the couch with Kane next to him while they talked about something or another. Victoria and Torrie were sitting on the other side of me while I read a letter from Chris. 

"Dearest Angel,

How are you? I hope that you're still not mad at me by the way I left, but you did know that I wouldn't be able to stay for long. I got news that your mom went into labor, bout time something happened! Well I can't really say how things are going here cause you know before this letter got to you it was probably read by other people. So how are Torrie and Victoria holding up, Victoria still complaining about everything? Well at least you have your friends to talk to now I know you've missed seeing them even if you do fight with Victoria. Well the clan wishes the best for your parents with the new baby, have a name picked out yet? Well this is short and I'm sorry for that, but you know how it goes around here. Oh one more thing before I stop writing, have Torrie, Victoria, and Kane write to Stephanie. She says its important well I'm going to stop for now, but I'll see ya soon ok? Love ya Angel.

Sincerely Chris"

I'm still wondering what Stephanie would want with Victoria, Torrie, and Kane that could have been so important that she couldn't tell me and my family, knowing that if it has anything to do with the Hunters then we should be informed as well. Then again this is Stephanie and if it does have anything to do with the Hunters she won't say anything about it until its too late. She says it's better if the other Vampires don't find out about what the Hunters are doing or what they're up to. I know a lot of Vampires that hate Stephanie with a passion and would love to strangle her, but for some reason I don't think that way about her. I mean don't get me wrong the woman can be a total bitch and just plain annoying, but she knows how to handle a bunch of Vampires that don't listen to her and she even takes care of them. I know some Vampires that just think of themselves and don't even give a damn about what happens to other Vampires. The only clan I would go to if I was in trouble would be Stephanie's clan there its like a home away from home. Right now, however, I'm perfectly fine with staying at home with my parents, Phoenix, and Garnet. Yeah that's right mom named her Garnet cause it's my mom's favorite gem. 

"Eve! Stop day dreaming! Take care of mom while dad and I go out to hunt" Phoenix shouted glaring at me as he walked out of the house.

I watched him leave with my dad following shortly after as he smiled reassuringly at me then walking out the door. I got up from the chair and went into my parents' bedroom to check on my mom and my new baby sister. Resting in her bed was my mom with her eyes closed, but I could tell she wasn't asleep just resting her eyes. Then I glanced down at the baby in her arms and gasped in shock as I saw a baby that resembled me in every way possible right down to the skin color. 

"Mom what's going on? Why does she look just like me?" I questioned sitting on the side of the bed and placing Garnet in my arms

"Because if I were to have you and her at the same time like it was planned she would have been your twin, but things don't go the way you plan and it didn't happen. I just had you, but having Garnet changed that and now you have a younger sister reincarnation of your twin sister" Asha said softly with a smile on her face

"Wow that's amazing she's so pretty," I said softly with a smile as I tickled her tummy lightly

"If you want you can go take her out for little bit, but bring her back in after awhile ok?" Asha suggested

"Oh ok I will" I said kissing my mom's forehead before walking out of the room with Garnet hugged to my chest.

I was walking out in the back, going through the maze garden, while singing softly to Garnet as I came up to the center of the maze and sat down on the marbled bench. I gazed down at Garnet as she yawned and two tiny fangs were exposed as she smiled up at me playfully nipping at my finger as I ran it through her black hair. 

"Oto no nai mahiru// kaze ha tada akarui// sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta// nani ge nai kono omoi// nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no// shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto// itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? Mune no itami o// soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne// atatakai kono omoi// nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no// shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai// tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto"

As I finished singing the song Garnet smiled and made baby noises before clutching my fingers and resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair as I rocked her to sleep, but the scent of a vampire watching me caught my nose as I turned to glare at the person that was watching me. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was just my dad as he came over and placed Garnet into his arms. 

"Need to go feed I can tell your hungry I can take care of Garnet while your gone besides your mom said so. Now go get something to eat" Louis said with a smile before hugging me

"Oh fine I'm going" I said hugging him back before running through the maze and going out to the front to start my search of food.

I walked into a club that smelt like smoke, sex, alcohol, and something else I couldn't quiet place what it was as I walked over to a corner of the club and ordered a drink. I was sipping the drink when I sensed someone watching me and turned to see a tall man with silver hair and yellow eyes staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I sensed something bad around him, but it soon left my mind as he started walking towards me our gaze locked on each other as he grabbed my hand. Without saying a word he took me to the dance floor and we danced the night away swaying our bodies together while the others watched in amazement. I felt that I had known him from somewhere, but nothing came to mind as I kept gazing up into his yellow eyes. It was like every time I looked into those eyes every thought left my body and images of him were the only thing I could see. My arms were wrapped around his neck while his was wrapped around my waist. He bent his head down and placed his lips onto my neck and I gasped in surprise as I felt two sharp fangs piercing my neck. The dreams started coming back like a tidal wave and I instantly saw an image of Darien with a smug smile on his lips as he looked down at me. I brought my hand up to my neck and felt the blood running down my neck from the two holes in my neck. I suddenly pushed the guy off me and saw Darien, but this wasn't Darien. This man was a vampire and I could sense Hunter's, but when I looked around the club I couldn't see any around the place. As I turned to look back over at the man that I had been dancing with I couldn't find him it was like he disappeared not a trace of him anywhere. I ran my fingers over my neck and sighed with relief when I didn't feel any marks on my neck. I walked off the dance floor and back to where I had been, but the feeling of the man watching me never left so I left the club and went to the park. I found a woman sitting on a bench by herself with tears running down her face. I walked over and heard her gasp in surprise as she looked up at me then moved slightly so I could sit next to her. 

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked with softness

"Only problem in this world are men! They suck and I hate them! I was told to come here and meet him, but he hasn't shown up and now I know why I hate men in the first place" the woman said with sadness in her eyes

"I can take the pain away if ya want just follow me. I won't hurt you," I said smiling inwardly at the easy meal I would be getting later tonight.

The woman nodded before standing up and we walked back to the club, men staring at us as we walked inside. I took her back to the table I had previously been sitting at before ordering us both drinks. The music played through the club as the smells of earlier hit my nose again, but I ignored them while I studied the woman. She was around my age with brown chestnut hair while her eyes were a pale gray blue color that contrasted with her tanned skin. She wore a simple red dress with black trimming around the neckline and bottom of the dress with black heels. She was tapping her fingers to the music on the table while sipping her drink. She had a faint smile on her lips before turning to look at me with a pleading look in her eyes and at first I was confused, but as she grabbed my hand and started going to the dance floor I got the idea. We started dancing to the song that was playing, but with the hunger rising inside of me I could careless what was happening just as long as I got some sweet blood inside of my body. I looked around and noticed some other vampires dancing while biting the necks of their partner of the night. I glanced over at the woman with a suggestive smile before grabbing her hand and leading her over to a couch, sitting down and running my fingers over her sides. I could tell she was too drunk and that after this it wouldn't matter because she would be dead after I was done with her. I licked her neck piercing the skin slightly so the blood would flow slowly down her neck I smiled inwardly when I heard the intake of breath. I licked the blood up slowly before licking up and over to her lips looking down at her, smiling inwardly when I saw the fear in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly before suddenly grabbing her neck and plunging my fangs deep into her slender neck, groaning as I felt the warm blood run down my throat. I ran my hands down her chest as the blood lust took over the hunger building, but I suddenly stopped and dropped the body as it went limp on the couch. I licked the blood from my lips and trashed the body behind the club before leaving to go find another meal for the night. 

I had finally got my last meal of the night from another club that I usually go to that other Vampires go to and the gossip of the night was chilling if not scary to the Vampires ears. Something bout Hunters attacking the Vampires in Japan and now they were heading in our direction and the way they were talking the Hunter's were lead by none other then Taker. After I had heard this I went back home and told my parents, Kane, Victoria, and Torrie about what I had heard. Everyone was shocked by the news knowing that if this really was Taker and by the amount of time it takes him to just finish off Vampires he would be here any day now. Louis, Kane, and Phoenix left the house to go talk to the Elders to see if this was true or not while the rest of us stayed home and waited for them to come back in one piece. I was sitting in a chair that over looked the back yard when I felt someone watching me from behind so I turned and saw my mother holding Garnet in her arms. I smiled as she walked over before she placed Garnet in my arms as she sat down in a chair that faced the one I was sitting in. 

"Don't worry my angel everything will be alright and when its all over we can live peacefully without having to turn our heads every time we feel like were being watched. I know this might be new to you with the Hunters and Vampires fighting, but we can't let that get to us" Asha stated with her eyes softening up slightly, but I could hear the venom in her voice as she spoke of the Hunters

"I know that and I plan on killing the Hunter's myself if they even think about laying a finger on you or the rest of my family!" I said with anger in my eyes

"Eve I know you hate the Hunters and I'm proud of your progress with your fighting abilities, but don't jump to far ahead of this ok? I don't need you to get hurt or killed by those bastards," Asha said with anger in her eyes as images of her family being killed flooded her mind

"I promise nothing is going to happen to me, but you have to promise the same thing," I said with sadness in my eyes as I latched myself into my mother's arms

"I can't promise you that angel, but whatever happens I'm always going to be with you so don't forget that" Asha said hugging me closer to her. 

Don't you just love foreshadowing? ^_^ Hehe anyway, the song in the story is in Japanese so the English version is right down there ^_^ 

(English version of song: "One soundless mid-day// the wind was so cheerful// Flower petals away in the breeze// as if they were sleepy// This serene feeling...// Tell me, what's the word people use for it? // Tell me a story that's locked away// in the white-sand moon.// Let me hear it// as gentle as light shining down...// Will the time come when you will know the pain in my heart?// Then you'd be able to be gentler then you are now.// Such a warm feeling...// Tell me, what's the word people give to it?// Softly, let me hear// of the distant future,// so bright it can't be seen,// like a white-sand moon."

Well that's it hope ya liked it! Sorry it took longer then usual, but who could blame me when last night all I could see or even think about was how hot and sexy Kevin looked when he came walking down that ramp on RAW last night! However right now I'd love to bash Trish's head in right about now, but I'll let it go for now ^_^ JK Anyway tell me what ya think, till next chapter. Later!


	8. Chapter 8

I was out in the back yard playing with Garnet when my mom came walking down the hill and through the field of wild flowers. I tossed Garnet up in the air as she giggled before I caught her then did the same thing. I felt being watching and turned my eyes to see my mom standing behind me with a smile on her lips, but the sadness in her eyes didn't go past me as I sat up and turned to look at her. Without saying a word she walked over and sat next to me while taking Garnet into her arms, rocking her and smiling down at her. 

"What's wrong you seem different?" I questioned looking at her as she tried to ignore the question

"Nothing to worry you over so just drop it" Asha said with a threatening growl in her throat

"No now tell me what's wrong" I growled back glaring at her 

"Fine if you want to know so badly, I just got a letter from your father saying that the Hunters are moving fast and that they should be here within couple of days" Asha said narrowing her eyes at me

"How did this happen last I heard he was in Japan, you do realize how far Japan is from us right?" I questioned with confusion 

"I know how far it is from us so that should tell you how fast the Hunters are moving. They killed the Vampires that were living there and have moved on to find more and do the same thing. They don't stop killing till every Vampire is wiped off the face of the earth" Asha said frustration in her voice 

"What are we going to do then? We can't possible stay here and let them kill us!" I said jumping to my feet 

"Kane, Phoenix, and your father are working on that as we speak, but we have to stay here and keep our guard up until they get back" Asha stated as she stood up as well 

"Until they get back, what if they don't come back?" I shouted back with anger in my eyes as I growled the last words out

"Don't you speak that way! You're father is very capable of taking care of those bastards!" Asha said turning sharply around and glaring at me

"I know he is, but you know that the Hunter's can be strong if they want to be and not even dad can stop them! Then what are you going to do? Just sit here and let them kill us?" I shot back not backing down as she walked up to me and brought her hand down, slapping me hard across the face.

She glared at me with a low growl in her throat before turning and walking back into the house ignoring my shouts and yells as she went back into the house. I tried getting through to her mind, but she had blocked that as well. I felt the anger boiling inside of my body and suddenly tilted my head back letting out an animal like scream as I grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be a huge boulder, and pulled it out of the ground. I slung it around couple of times before letting it go into the forest smiling inwardly when I saw it go through the trees and crush them like bugs. After that I ran through the back into the front and took off into the dark streets searching for my father, brother, and friend. 

I had been walking for what seemed like 3 hours, but as I looked up to see the moon shining over my head I could tell it had only been an hour since I left the house. I kept walking down the street searching for my father's scent, but couldn't find it anywhere. I turned a corner and was suddenly hit from behind, but before I could hit the ground I jumped up and landed on a fire escape ladder that was part of an abandoned building. I growled a warning while searching for the person that had attacked me from behind, cursing myself for not seeing it before it happened. 

"You can come out now! I know you're there!" I shouted into the darkness, but only heard a cold laugh run through the air 

"Now my dear why would I do that when I'm having so much fun scaring you like this?" a male voice questioned in the shadows 

"Because this just proves that you're afraid to face me!" I shot back trying to focus my eyes on the shadow of a figure that was looking right up at me

"No my dear I'm not afraid of you, but I do know you're afraid of me because your the one hiding" the man said with a calm cold voice that sent shivers down my spine

"Are you a Hunter, or a Vampire?" I questioned 

"Both my dear, but that shouldn't bother you oh no what should be bothering you is that right now your family is in trouble," the man said with an evil chuckle before disappearing.

After he had gone I started running over the rooftops until I came to my house and suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. I spotted a group of Hunters hiding behind the forest and could tell they were planning on jumping my family once they came out. I growled in my throat before jumping down and running into the back of the house. I could sense other Hunters in the back, hiding as well and waiting so I jumped up on my balcony and went through my bedroom. I walked down to the living room to see my parents, Kane, Phoenix, Victoria, Torrie, and my little sister sitting in the den talking about something. I walked in and instantly Kane came to my side I could tell he sensed something was wrong and instantly picked me up and carried me over to the couch. The others came and stood around me while I glanced from my parents to my brother back to Kane.

"Eve what's wrong?" Kane questioned 

"Hunters surrounding the house" I said softly, but knew they had heard me from the surprised gasp that came from Torrie and my mom

"Angel are you sure about this?" Louis questioned kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in his

"Yes I was attacked when I went out, but I got away then when I was coming back I saw them in the front hiding in the forest. I didn't know they were in the back either so I went that way, but saw them there like the ones in the front. So I jumped on my balcony and came that way and now I'm here" I said explaining as easily as I could

"I have to go, Victoria and Torrie you know what to do now go!" Kane ordered before smiling down at me reassuringly then left the room with Phoenix and my dad right behind him

"No don't let them go!" I said trying to run after them, but my mom stopped me 

"No Eve stay here if what you say is true then we'll be attacked no matter what so stay in here" Asha said before running into the living room.

I soon heard the fighting outside and could tell that it was my father, brother, and Kane, but I couldn't tell where my mom and sister had gone. Not to mention Torrie and Victoria had just disappeared like they hadn't even been there. I got up from the couch and walked to the back to see the other half of Hunters still standing around and waiting for something. I grew frustrated and ran at them not caring what was going to happen just as long as they were destroyed. 

I started punching and kicking my way through the group of Hunters and managed to cut one with my nails while the sent started to go through me and the hunger started rising inside. I growled as a Hunter charged at me and tried to hit me, but caught it and twisted it backwards smiling inwardly when I heard the snap of the bone breaking. The Hunter screamed in pain before trying to kick me, but I caught his foot and twisted it as well, making him flip onto the ground. I caught the scent of someone coming up from behind and before I could get hit I jumped into a tree and then jumped back down sinking my fangs in the Hunter's neck before snapping it like a twig. I saw two other Hunter's running at me with wooden stakes and silver crosses before laughing at their ignorance. I easily dodged the two Hunter's as they tried to stake me through the heart and jumped into the tree, landing gracefully on a branch. I cut the branch above my head and shortly afterwards had made it into a sword like weapon before jumping back down and twirling the weapon around. I glanced around and noticed that I was surrounded by Hunter's and smiled at the thought of a good fight. Suddenly one by one the Hunter's charged at me, but I dodged their attacks and fought back, stabbing one in the shoulder while stabbing another through the thigh. I smiled as I watched them fall to the ground in pain, but being stubborn idiots like they are the Hunter's kept getting back up and charging me again. I grew frustrated with this very easily and as one came at me with a sword of his own I dodged and swept his feet from under him before plunging my sword into his chest, killing him instantly. I glared up to see the other Hunter's backing away slowly, but could sense someone behind me and jumped out of the reach as a blade came crashing to the ground. I turned around to see Hunter, one of Takers Hunter's, with a smirk on his lips as he twirled his sword around like a pro. I rolled my eyes at his big ego before getting in a fighting stance sensing the other Hunter's circling us and waiting for one of us to make the first move.

"So you're the angel everyone talks about, such a pity I have to kill such a beautiful creature such as yourself" Hunter said with a sad smile on his lips

"Spare me the pity I know you came here to fight me so stop talking and fight already!" I shouted angrily 

"Feisty as well I see hmm yes Taker did mention a Vampiress like you, you must be Eve" Hunter stated with a smirk 

"What's it to you who I am, it doesn't matter" I said growling and showing my fangs as a threat, but he just ignored it and laughed

"Oh it does matter, ya see I was told not to kill you for some reasons unknown to me. I do know that some guy has taken a liking to you, he goes by the name of Draco maybe you've heard of him?" Hunter suggested raising an eyebrow

"I don't know any Draco! So stop staling and fight me already!" I shouted before running after him, but my sword met his as they clashed against each other

"Damn you are impatient fine you want to fight that's what you'll get!" Hunter said in a calm cold voice before jumping at me ready to attack. 

I saw the sword coming down at me and dodged just in time before taking a swing and smiled as my sword cut through his arm while he groaned in pain, but didn't scream. I frowned at this as I'm use to my victims screaming and for some weird reason it turns the hunger on even more so I tend to like hearing my victims screaming. Hunter started jumping around me, but with my eyesight I could watch him as he came up from behind and tried to kick me. I crouched down before sweeping my leg behind his, trying to trip him, but he jumped out of the way before I could and brought his fist down. I was thrown back couple inches by the force of the punch to my jaw, but smiled as I licked the blood that was dripping from my mouth as I got up to my feet. Hunter smiled before running at me again, but as his sword came at my chest I jumped out of the way and watched as the sword went through the tree I had been standing in front of. He took the sword out with one big yank before turning around and glaring at me then he charged at me again, but as I dodged his fist I felt his knee make contact with my stomach. I doubled over from the pain before I felt his hand hit me over the neck sending me down to the ground. I was getting to my feet when Hunter came from behind and rammed his elbow into my back, sending me into a tree that was in front of me. I groaned in pain before turning around and doing a spinning heel kick, making him go backward couple feet. I shook my head with an insane smile before licking the blood from my lips again then threw my sword at him, but as he dodged I came up from behind and swung my knee into his ribs. Hunter went down as I picked him back up and threw him couple feet away then felt the energy run through my veins before glaring at Hunter. He went to charge again and as he plunged his sword forward it suddenly broke as it came in contact with a shield that I had created. He glared at me while I smiled then suddenly I came up from behind him and grabbed his throat sinking my fangs into his neck. I was soon thrown off and with a thud hit a tree then felt being lifted and pinned to the tree as Hunter wrapped his hands around my throat. I clawed at his wrist and hands as they got tighter, but he just smiled as he tightened the grip around my throat.

Hey! Hehe Double sorry for leaving ya hanging like this but if I didn't it wouldn't be much of a story now would it? ^_^ You'll thank me later when ya read the next chapter ^_^ Tell me what ya think and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Later! 


	9. Chapter 9

That's the last thing I remember before everything went black and I went into a long sleep, but nothing peaceful came to me as I dreamed. I saw Hunter as he had me pinned to the tree and then I saw him coming from the side and telling Hunter to stop or else. I was too far out of it to see who the person was that had said it, but the image never left my mind. It had been a man with sliver hair and yellow eyes and he looked like Darien from my dreams and that man I had danced with at the club. I was so confused for so long, but now I'm more confused then ever. 

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Hunter let her go! I told you not to kill her! She's important and if you kill her I'll make sure that my part of the bargain doesn't go through" a man stated angrily bending Hunter's hand back at the point where he was screaming in pain

"Fine have it your way, but I don't see what's so important about her, hmm must be a good fuck or else you wouldn't want her" Hunter said with a smug smile on his lips before turning and walking away with the rest of the Hunters.

The man walked closer and picked Eve up and carried her away from the house that was hers smiling as he heard the screams from the front. He kept walking in the forest until he came up to a little hut at the end of the forest. A small stream was in the back of the house while wild flowers grew over the hills in the back up to the front where sakura trees stood blowing in the warm breeze that blew by. The man opened the front door and shut it as he went into the back bedroom placing Eve on the bed before covering her up and walking back out. It was 2 hours before Eve woke up and found that she wasn't in her room or even her house for that matter. She started to panic and walk through the small house gasping in surprise when she saw the man stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed, but she could tell that he wasn't asleep. 

~*~ End of Flashback ~*~

I knew he wasn't asleep and my guess was answered right when he stood up and walked closer to me with a smirk on his lips while amusement went through his eyes as I started backing away from him. Before I could go any further he was suddenly in front of me, pinning me to the wall with his hands holding my wrist above my head. Our eyes clashed as I glared up at him, but he didn't move or anything just smiled before tilting his head to the side and suddenly I felt his lips on my shoulder. I growled a warning as I felt him start to kiss my neck before lifting my leg, kneeing him in the groin, smiling as he doubled over in pain. I went to walk out of the house, but I was suddenly thrown across the room and landed on the couch before he jumped on top of me pressing his body weight on top of mine. I glared up at him while he held my wrists with his hands and my legs with his legs before narrowing his eyes down at me with anger in them.

"I love a feisty vampiress gives me the chills" the man said licking my neck again while running his other fingers down my side

"What do you want?" I questioned trying to push him off, but he didn't budge

"I'm sure you already know what I want, you haven't forgotten me that easily have you angel?" the man questioned before biting my shoulder and licking the blood that ran down my arm

"I don't know who you are so just let me go!" I shouted angrily twisting my head back, but couldn't help the soft moan that escaped my lips as I felt the blood lust growing

"I was in your dreams and I was also the man at the club that was dancing with you, remember now my sweet angel?" the man questioned again smiling as he did the same to my other shoulder

"Darien, but you can't be him I can tell you're a Vampire so you can't be Darien," I said with confusion

"Angel it's time for you to know the truth, I am a Vampire I was known as Darien when I was human, but I'm known now as Draco. I've been watching you for sometime now and have even made a bargain with the Hunter's so now you are with me" Draco said with smug smile on his lips

"The Hunter's, what did you bargain with the Hunter's that didn't leave you dead in their hands?" I questioned glaring up at him as he ran his fingers over my chest, but with the blood lust I didn't fight just whimpered and arched my back in the touch

"I disappear with you and we don't bother anyone any longer while I give way where the Vampires are. After they're all destroyed they're job will be done and it'll just be the two of us" Draco stated with a smile as my face turned to shock then back to anger as I growled at him

"So help me if I find out that those Hunter's killed my parents by your order's I won't hesitate to kill you!" I shot back narrowing my eyes and growling as he bent down and kissed me hungrily, but I clamped my fangs onto his tongue.

Draco started screaming in pain as I sunk my fangs into his tongue as it entered my mouth and smiled inwardly as I felt the blood run down my throat before he pulled away. He glared down at me before slamming his fist into my jaw, making my head go to the side before hitting me again the same way. As another fist came down at my face I suddenly ripped my arm free and grabbed his fist before he could hit me then twisted his wrist back, smiling when I heard the familiar snap of the bone. He screamed louder before jumping back narrowing his eyes at me as I stood up smiling while licking my lips. He ran at me with anger in his eyes, but I was quicker and dodged the attack and as he went past me I wrapped my arms around his neck and slung him back into the wall. He stood up and glared at me before getting in a fighting stance.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" Draco said angrily before running at me again.

I flipped over him and landed behind the couch as he stopped and turned to glare at me then in a blink of an eye he was behind me and punched me in the back, sending me tumbling over the couch. He jumped and landed on top of me again while glaring down at me, but as he brought his fist down I kicked my legs under him and with my other foot on his chest I flipped him over so he went crashing through the window. I jumped up with a smile as I went to the front door and saw him stumbling to his feet as he glared at me. I ignored the glare and ran off into the forest going back to my house as I heard him running after me. I could sense the house couple feet away from where I was and noticed that at sometime earlier Draco had stopped chasing me, but I didn't care and kept running towards the house. I sensed the blood and death around my house as I ran faster and as I came up to the house I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted bodies lying on the ground in the front of the house. That's when I noticed the house was still burning and was hardly standing now as it crumbled to the ground in flames. I ran over to the bodies and mixed emotions ran through me as I saw my mom and dad lying next to each other with terror streaked faces. As I approached slowly I could tell the Hunter's had slaughtered them and the anger inside of me grew stronger as I knelt down beside my parents running my fingers over the side of their faces. I glanced around the rubble to see if I could find my brother or sister anywhere, but no luck came as I walked through the remains of my house. I heard a twig snap behind me and turned around sharply growling in my throat, but it stopped suddenly when I saw Phoenix standing there with Garnet in his arms. I ran over quickly and he slowly fell to the ground, still holding Garnet in his arms as I went next to him placing his head in my lap.

"I'm glad to see that your ok I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you" Phoenix said softly 

"It's ok I'm here now and you're going to be fine just let me heal you" I went to say, but Phoenix grabbed my arm and narrowed his eyes 

"Don't even try it angel it's too late for me if you did that now you would die as well and I don't want that to happen. Now listen to me for once, I know I haven't been the best brother to you and I apologize for that, but you need to get as far from here as possible. The Hunter's are not here any more they think everyone's dead, but they don't know about you surviving so leave and go somewhere else ok?" Phoenix suggested smiling for the first time 

"No I don't want to leave you, what about Garnet I can't leave her here either so I'm going to heal you" I said, but Phoenix placed his finger over my lips to silence me

"Don't bother angel she's already dead I found her near the edge of the forest. The Hunter's got her first using her for a bargain, but we know how that turned out. As for me it's already too late I can feel my body slipping into the darkness, don't you see it's meant to be like this. You're the one that's suppose to live on and find another family. Go to Stephanie's clan she'll take care of you, she might be a bitch, but she does care about her clan so go there and forget that this every happened" Phoenix said softly resting his head on my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair

"I can't forget about you or anyone else for that matter and I won't forget about this! I'll kill the bastards that did this and then we won't have to worry about them any more" I said with blood tears running down my face

"I love you Eve, don't forget that ok?" Phoenix suggested reaching his hand up to cup the side of my face whipping the tears with his thumb

"I love you too Phoenix, don't leave me please" I said softly with the tears still spilling from my eyes

"I'll never leave you angel I'm always going to be with you no matter what happens, that goes for mom, dad, and Garnet as well" Phoenix said with a smile while I bent down and he kissed my forehead.

Before I could say anything else I felt him slipping and he soon died afterwards with a smile on his face while holding Garnet close to his chest, his head was still resting on my lap. I bent down and kissed their foreheads before picking them both up with strength I didn't even know I had and placed them next to my parents. I built a large wood pile before placing the bodies of my family on the make shift table then with a flick of my hand the wood at the bottom caught fire and it quickly engulfed the rest of the wood and the bodies. I jumped into a nearby tree and watched with blood tears running down my face knowing that this would be the last time I'd see them or even be near this place again. 

It's been two weeks since that night and I'm still traveling by myself in search of more Hunters so I can kill them for what they did to my family and other Vampires around the world. Some would say I'm a murderer just like the Hunters cause I don't give mercy for those that I kill whether be Hunter or victim, but that's just like everything else around here. It's true that I was known as an angel and that I was sweet and caring towards others, but now it's like I don't care about anything except my survival in the world. I use to hesitate before I took a life, but now I feed without having a second thought about it and the thought of slaughtering excites me and I go looking for trouble just so I can have that rush. I'm not depended on blood like other Vampires, in fact I don't really care about feeding any more just as long as I can kill those that deserve it or don't deserve it and I'm just in a bad mood. 

It was 10 at night and I was completely board out of my mind with nothing to do so I went for a walk down the dark streets of Brindle and found a clothing store on the corner. I glanced through the glass and smiled as I looked over the nice outfits while my fingers traced the outline of the clothes, smiling at the thought of me wearing something like that. I glanced around the street and noticed that it was more quiet then usual so I decided against breaking the store to get the clothes and kept walking down the street. I soon came up to a cafe that was open 24/7 and went inside ordering something to drink while my eyes glanced around the cafe. I glanced over to see a group of men sitting in the other corner, two had long blond hair, another had short blond hair, but it was dyed blue, green, and yellow while another one had shoulder length brown hair that was slightly curly. I could sense they were Vampires and growled in my throat before getting up and walking out of the cafe. I sensed their eyes on me as I left the cafe and heard them talking softly to each other.

"What's her problem?" 

"Not sure, but she felt familiar did you feel anything?"

"Nope although from descriptions she looks like Eve"

"Really? The one Kane, Chris, Torrie, and Victoria keep talking about?"

"One and only, but I'm not certain if that was her or not maybe we should follow her" 

"Sure why not it's not like there's anything else to do around here, lets go if we are"

Well that's it hehe hope ya liked it ^_^ Man I might actually finish this one hehe yeah! ^_^ I know it's pretty sad and everything, but you knew it was coming. Well tell me what ya think, Later! Ps: Let me know where I should stop the story, like after she joins the clan or after she meets Kevin or what?


	10. Chapter 10

The streets were still quiet like no one lived here, but I could sense the humans sleeping in their homes having sweet dreams and waiting for the sun to rise. I growled under my breath at the thought before sitting down on a bench, but knew I had been followed and just stared into the night sky. I saw it coming before it happened and dodged the punch, grabbing the fist and flipping the person over to land on the ground in front of me. I growled when I saw it was a Hunter and knew others were behind me, but before they could attack me I jumped out of the way as dozen or so arrows came shooting from the shadows. I landed gracefully on a branch and glared down in time to get a glimpse of 10 or so Hunters standing and looking around, trying to find me. I growled and as they looked up and started shooting their arrows again I dodged and flipped the weapons and as I went by them I kicked and punched my way through them. I finally landed on the other side of the street and smiled inwardly when I saw the group of Hunters get back up and glare at me. 

"Stubborn like always, why can't you just get the hint and die!" I shouted angrily before jumping and running at them.

They moved backwards, but I was quicker and slashed one with my sharp nails across the chest, smiling as he screamed in pain. The others moved in fast at the sound of their partner in pain, but as they shot their arrows at me again I dodged and ran at them. I slashed one's arm off while grabbing his sword before cutting through the other Hunter's leaving no one untouched. One remained standing as he stared at me in disbelief then got in a fighting stance while holding his side.

"Why do you do this, don't you know that its not going to help anything?" the man questioned with anger in his eyes

"Nothing ya say hmm last time I checked you're the only guy standing, guess it does help in some weird twisted way. I mean before you were here with 10 or so and now they're all dead except for you!" I shot back getting in the same stance while holding the sword across my chest 

"Even if you do kill me there are more of us coming after you and your kind! In the end you along with your kind will be dead! The world will be freed from your invested disease and finally live in peace!" the man said angrily taking few steps closer to me

"You talk none sense! This world will never live in peace! You humans will always die if not by our hands then by something else! Although I could careless what happens to you, seeing as how you don't care about us!" I shot back holding back the tears as I ran at him and our swords clashed against each other

"Care about you, why would we care? All you do is go around and kill people! It has to stop and the only way for that is if you die!" the man said swinging his sword and slashing my shoulder

"We have to kill in order to survive! It's not a choice we like, but we go by it just like you! Besides would you want someone coming into your home and killing your family?" I shot back viciously slashing my sword and cutting through his other side ignoring the pain in my shoulder

"Of course not, but you are no exception to that!" the man said doubling over in pain, but still standing

"Well if I'm not then neither are you!" I shouted with anger in my eyes as they turned red and in a blink I was behind the guy.

I didn't even give a second thought as I plunged my sword through the Hunters back going through his heart and out the other side. I let out a cold child like giggle that still sent shivers down anyone's back that was listening. I pushed on the man's back and shoved him to the ground before kicking him in the ribs, knowing that he wasn't dead just yet. I kicked him again so he turned onto his back and looked up at me with fright in his eyes while blood ran out of his mouth and through his wounds.

"How does it feel to know that you're dying from the hands of a Vampiress? To know you won't be able to see your family ever again after you close your eyes? Does it feel good now, does it make you more of a Hunter now?" I questioned with anger in my eyes and venom in my voice

"I pity you and the life you have" the hunter stated softly with a sad smile on his lips.

"Well pity this then you bastard!" I shot back and in one quick flick of my wrist I brought the sword down and through his neck, cutting his head off and smiling as I watched it roll couple inches from me.

I sensed other Vampires surrounding me, but ignored them as I glanced down at my shoulder growling slightly as I watched it heal quickly. I looked around and knew a clan of Vampires had been watching me and for some reason I knew this had been a test of some kind. I growled a warning before a woman with long brown wavy hair stepped out of the shadows, smiling at me before walking closer. After she approached more Vampires walked out of the same area looking at me in amazement while others just glared. I growled before backing up slightly not liking the idea of being surrounded by a strong clan like this, but my fears were soon erased as I spotted familiar faces in the clan. Standing directly behind the woman that had approached me was Chris, and beside him stood a couple of other Vampires that I didn't recognize. Standing to the side with his arms over his chest stood Kane with Kevin and another man with shoulder length dirty blond hair. I saw Torrie and Victoria smiling over at me with looks that said they would explain everything later, but the Vampiress standing in front of me interrupted my thoughts.

"I saw what you did and I want you to be apart of my clan" the woman said in a calm yet firm tone

"Why would I do that for? I don't even know you, why should I do something you tell me?" I questioned glaring at the woman while circling her

"Because it would be wise on your part if you did, I am known as Stephanie and I'm the leader of this clan" Stephanie said watching me closely with a smirk on her lips

"Well bout damn time I found out who you are, stupid bitch!" I shot back before jumping at her, but she was too quick and dodged the attack

"Still angry I see that could be of some help in the clan, but only if your interested" Stephanie said flipping in the air and landing couple feet away from me

"Join you after what happened, why would I? Just so you could get me killed when I least expect it?" I asked narrowing my eyes 

"I did nothing to harm you! A mere child wouldn't know what to do with information such as Hunters coming to kill her family! I knew you wouldn't understand so I made sure you didn't know anything about it! I knew your parents taught you well and that if you were strong like Chris and Kane have stated then you were worthy of being in my clan" Stephanie explained

"So now I'm worthy after everything that's happened to me! After my family was slaughtered by those bastards! You say I'm worthy now, how dare you?" I said in a cold calm voice that sent shivers down everyone's back

"The more reason for you to join my clan and help us destroy those that killed your family, those that want to kill you. Come join my clan and I'll protect you and make sure that nothing happens to you," Stephanie said with her eyes softening up slightly 

"Fuck you!" I shouted before suddenly jumping at her and punching her in the stomach, sending her back into a tree. 

Stephanie got to her feet quickly and charged me, but as she brought her fist back I grabbed it and flipped her making sure my knee connected with her stomach. I smiled when she went flying into a tree breaking it in half before she got back up, whipping blood from the corner of her mouth. I growled at her to stay away, but she ignored the warning and ran at me again suddenly disappearing and coming up behind me. I saw this coming and did a round house kick before flipping backwards and landed on a branch, while Stephanie stumbled backwards couple inches. She glared up at me before jumping and grabbing me by the neck then flipped me before kicking me in the back. I went flying to the ground with a thud, but quickly got up and flipped out of the way as she brought down her claws. We kept this up for quit some time and only Vampires could see what was really going on because of the speed of Vampires no normal human could even see what was going on let alone keep up with the moves. As I dodged another kick Stephanie suddenly came up from behind me and slammed me into a tree with her hands around my neck, memories of Hunter doing the same came to my mind. Stephanie sneering at me with a smug smile on her lips, but as she leaned forwards I brought my hands up and slashed my claws across her chest then rammed my knee into her stomach before grabbing her and throwing her couple feet away. The clan looked on with shocked expressions before I was suddenly grabbed from behind and by the force I knew it was a man. I struggled with the guy that had me, but as I went to do a high kick the guy flipped me around and slammed me up against a tree growling a warning. I glared up at the guy and growled back not caring that the man was Kevin Nash as Stephanie walked over glaring at me then whispering something in Kevin's ear, but with my sensitive hearing I heard what she said.

"I think you can take care of her better then anyone else so you show her everything and she's your responsibility" Stephanie said softly into Kevin's ear.

She looked at me one last time before walking off into the forest with half the clan following her, but Kane, Chris, Torrie, and Victoria stayed behind smiling as Kevin let me go. I tried to kick him in the leg, but he caught it before I could and smirked down at me.

"Be good angel and I won't hurt you" Kevin stated 

"You hurt me, I don't think so it's the other way around" I snarled showing my fangs, but knew Kevin wasn't going to let up that easily

"Just remember your in my care now" Kevin whispered in my ear as he leaned into me then licked my neck before letting me go and walking off into the forest.

"Glad to see that your ok Eve I wish it would have been on better terms" Kane said with sadness in his eyes

"Fuck you Kane!" I shot back before turning and walking the other way back down to the small pond that was in the park

"We didn't mean to leave you like we did, but we had no other choice" Chris shouted catching up with me with his vampiric speed

"I'm sure that's a bunch of bullshit, I mean I'm sure you had a choice in it some way or another. Just being the jackass that you are you just decided to not stay and leave me to die!" I said with anger in my eyes as I turned to narrow my eyes at him with the blood tears running down my cheeks

"That's not true and you know it! I wanted to stay and help I didn't want to see anything happen to you, but they were Stephanie's orders not to get involved," Chris said 

"So now your actually listening to what Stephanie says last time I heard you hated her and you would never do anything that she said, why start now? You're just an asshole and I don't want anything to do with you so leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted before running off into the forest.

I had been running for so long that I didn't even know where I was, but its not like I cared either so I kept running until I came up to a stream that ran in the middle of the forest. I glanced around to make sure no one had followed me before taking my clothes off and stepping into the stream sighing in contentment while sitting down and leaning against a boulder. I had just come back up from under the water when I sensed being watched so I turned, but didn't see anything so I turned back around and slipped further into the water. I had my eyes half closed when I sensed it again and growled without looking up, but heard a chuckle from in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Kevin sitting on the other side of the stream looking at me intently before he jumped and landed on the boulder I had been resting on. I rolled my eyes before leaning back on the boulder suddenly feeling fingers running through my hair, but I decided against it and let him wash my hair. 

So ya like? Hehe thought ya might, see Lil Rocker I told ya there would be Kevin in later chapters ^_^ Happy now? Hehe ok well that's it for this chapter! Later!


	11. Chapter 11 lime content

I felt his hands start to run over my shoulders then around to the back of my neck before going down my back, massaging the muscles in my back slowly yet firmly to get the knots out. I couldn't help it when a soft moan escaped my lips as he pressed his fingers into my spine then ran them down and to each side of my waist. I gasped in surprise at first as I felt his fingers running over my hips, but leaned back and closed my eyes as he started massaging my waist then went up my arms. I heard him chuckle slightly, but ignored it and kept my eyes closed sensing that he was going to say something.

"You like what I'm doing to you?" Kevin asked leaning his lips down so they were next to my ear

"Can I help it if I've never had a massage, I'd practically love anyone if they gave me a massage like this so don't flatter yourself" I said softly as he ran his fingers over my shoulders

"That's the idea seeing as how I'm the only one that can give them this good," Kevin said softly into my ear before licking my neck.

I went to say something, but it dissolved as I felt his hands run down my shoulder blades and over the top of my chest. I whimpered at the feeling and leaned back into his chest feeling my eyes closing slightly and the rumble in his chest as he chuckled slightly. I felt his lips on my neck as he kissed the junction between my neck and shoulder while his hands massaged my breasts. I heard a low growl in his throat before I was suddenly flipped over and straddling his lap. Before I could say anything I was silenced as his lips claimed mine in a deep fiery kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down further as he deepened the kiss while his hands ran down my sides and wrapped around my waist. I was soon placed down on the boulder while Kevin glanced down at me with a smile then leaned down and kissed me while his fingers ran over my sides. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back my nails lightly clawing his back as he moved his head down and captured my breasts with his mouth and started suckling like a baby. 

I felt my eyes fluttering open as I heard him call me and as my eyes opened I found myself still sitting in the stream with my back leaning on the boulder. Kevin was still sitting on the boulder, but with amusement in his eyes as he jumped down and helped me out of the water. I realized then that what I had just seen was nothing less of a dream and shook my head, trying to get the images out of my head. I sensed Kevin coming up behind me and wrapped something around me, but as I looked down I saw it was just a silk robe and not his arms. I shook the feeling off and grabbed my clothes before walking back towards the park I had been in before, but Kevin grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him as he smiled down at me then took my clothes from my hands and slashed them to ribbons. 

"What are you doing? That's all that I have to wear you dork!" I screamed in anger as I jumped at him

"Calm down angel I'm getting you some new clothes now come on" Kevin said before grabbing my arm and leading me back to the street.

As we walked down the dark street shivers went down my spine, but Kevin wrapped his arms around me while we kept walking down the street. We soon came up to a clothing store that was open 24/7 and walked inside. Kevin smiled as I walked out of his embrace and looked around the store noticing the walls had outfits hanging off them while modeled dummies stood in the windows wearing other outfits. I couldn't help the smile that came on my lips as I ran through the store grabbing outfits, acting like a kid in a candy store. After grabbing enough clothes that I could carry I went into the dressing room and started trying the outfits on. Kevin waited patiently for me as he sat in a chair waiting for me to come out and model for him. 

"What about this one Kev?" I asked walking out of the room.

I was wearing black ankle boots with fishnet stockings and a black leather mini-skirt with a halter top that cut off below my breasts that tied up in the back around my neck and waist. The halter-top laced up on the sides and had crisscross stitching on the front. I wore a black trench coat that had silver trimming at the bottom and down the opening of the coat. I smiled as I saw Kevin's expression turn to shock then approval in matter of seconds. 

"Damn angel you have more outfits like that don't even try 'em on just get 'em" Kevin said licking his lips while gazing at me 

"I will I just needed to see your reaction, I got some other ones that aren't like this so ya want me to try those on too or just get 'em?" I questioned twirling around in the outfit

"Does it matter I mean whatever you wear you're going to look hot as hell anyway" Kevin said with a smirk on his lips before grabbing my waist and pulling me down on his lap

"Kev can ya let me go so I can try the other ones on?" I asked softly fighting the urge to just kiss him and fuck him right there in the store

"Maybe I like you where you are right now" Kevin said with a low growl as he rose his hips up slightly.

I gasped in shock and surprise as I felt his erection pressed up against my thigh, but the gasp suddenly stopped as he captured my lips with his in a deep fiery kiss like in the dream. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back the same way while my fingers ran down his back, making him growl some more. I sensed someone watching and growled in my throat making sure Kevin knew, but he ignored it and ran his fingers between our bodies and pinched my nipples through the halter top. Someone clearing their throat came to both our ears as Kevin growled in his throat and pushed me away slightly turning his head and growling at the person that had the nerve to interrupt us. It was the guy that owned the store and he narrowed his eyes at Kevin, but I could sense the fear surrounding him before glancing at Kevin with a pleading look. Kevin caught the look and smiled before running his fingers over the side of my face as he thought it over some. I growled at him impatiently, but he ignored the growl and glared at me then placed me on my feet as he got up as well. With a flick of his hand the doors to the store were locked and the windows had darkened so no one could see into the store then Kevin looked over at me with a smile and a nod of his head. I licked my lips in anticipation while Kevin just leaned against the wall and watched with amusement as I walked closer to the owner of the store. 

The owner started walking backwards as he tripped over stuff lying on the floor then he was pressed up against a wall with fright in his eyes and on his face. The sent of fear mixing with the blood running through his veins only pushed me further as I ran my fingers over his chest, never taking my gaze off his. I heard the growl from Kevin that told me to hurry up, but ignored it and pressed my body closer to the owner licking his neck then his shoulder. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Kevin watching with longing in his eyes as he watched, but turned my attention back to the owner and kissed him hungrily. I ran my fingers over his shoulder then down his back while my tongue plunged into his mouth my fangs scraping his tongue as it came into my mouth. The owner cried in pain, but I sunk my fangs into his tongue deeper feeling the blood run over my tongue and down my throat. I moaned at the feeling of the blood and knew the blood lust would grow stronger as I pulled away from his lips turning to face Kevin while licking my lips. I flexed my finger and signaled for him to come over to me as I grabbed the man's wrist and punctured it with my sharp nail, making the blood run down his arm. I smiled as I sensed the blood lust growing over Kevin as he came closer and as he got right next to me he grabbed the wrist and wrapped his lips on the wound, licking the blood from it and plunging his fangs deeper into the wound. I tangled my fingers through his hair before pulling him away and capturing his lips with mine, tasting the blood on his lips as I kissed him hungrily. I pulled away after few seconds and licked his lips before turning and without saying a word Kevin went to one side and I went to the other side. Our eyes locked on each other while our fangs plunged into either side of the owner's neck as we drained his life away together, making our bond stronger. 

As the store went down in flames I walked next to Kevin, carrying bags of clothes, as we walked down the street and headed to the house where Stephanie and the clan lived. I knew by the look in his eyes that what had happened was going to change everything between us, but for some reason I didn't mind. I knew that from now on Kevin would take care of me and look out for me just like Chris and Kane do, but with Kevin it would be different. I was brought out of my thoughts as we came up to the house. Kevin wrapped his arm around my waist in a possessive way before we walked inside the house other Vampires staring at us as we walked inside. I only got little glances of the house before Kevin took me up the stairs and into a master bedroom that I assumed was his room. I dropped the bags on the floor and plopped down on the bed while hearing Kevin laughing softly from the other side of the room. I turned onto my back and glared over at him, but he stopped laughing and as he came at the end of the bed he started crawling towards me. I smiled slightly as he crawled on top of me and teasingly pushed his body down onto mine before lifting it off again. I growled before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down nibbling at his bottom lip while wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed me hungrily while running his fingers along my side, but the knock at the door made Kevin pull away and growl at the person behind the door.

"Kevin stop hogging Eve! You can fuck her later we want to see her!" Victoria shouted through the door.

I ran my hand along the side of his face before leaning up and kissing him on the lips then flipped him over and climbed out of the bed going towards the door, but Kevin grabbed me by the arm and pulled me closer kissing me hungrily. After the kiss I walked out of the room and went with Victoria down to take a tour of the house and meet the other Vampires. As we walked down the stairs I saw a man with dirty blond hair walk towards Kevin's room going in when Kevin opened the door. I turned to ask Victoria, but she just smiled and took me to her room pushing me on the bed before going back out of the room. Couple minutes passed before she came back with Torrie behind her and as she came in she ran over and we hugged before sitting back down. 

"So this is where you have been all this time?" I questioned lying on my stomach on the bed with my feet swinging in the air while my hands held my head up

"Yeah we're part of Stephanie's clan along with the guys we were told not to say anything cause we knew that Taker and his group of Hunter's would find out and come after the clan. You know that we didn't mean for you to find out this way right?" Torrie asked 

"Yeah I know and I'm not mad anymore, but I do want to know one thing, why did Stephanie put me with Kevin?" I questioned sitting up on the bed and crossing my arms over my chest

"I told you already that the two of you are mates you belong together, but you're both too stubborn to realize that right now. Just be with the clan and let things work out the two of you are bound to get together, if you haven't already" Torrie explained with a reassuring smile

"I think it's already happened either that or he just wants a quick fuck, but if that's the case then I'll kill the son of a bitch," I said with anger in my eyes

"Don't worry bout it right now have you seen the rest of the house?" Torrie asked getting up and going towards the door

"Not really mean with everyone dragging me into different rooms I haven't had much of a chance to see anything" I said sarcastically 

"Ok let's go then we'll show you the house and you can meet everybody else" Victoria said before grabbing me and taking me on the tour of the house.

After being dragged over the top stairs and meeting half the Vampires that were in the clan I was dragged down to the first floor to meet the other half of the clan and see the living room, den, kitchen, game room, and back yard where they kept a pool. After saying hey and bye to the other Vampires I was taken to the back yard where some other Vampires were laying out to get the remain rays of the sun. I smiled over at Chris while he talked to two other blondes before walking over and sitting down beside him.

Well that's it for this chapter, hope ya liked it. Sorry bout the ending so should I stop now or keep going? Now remember this takes place BEFORE Mary Sues, Vampires and Romance, Oh my! Well tell me what ya think and I'll start the next one after I get some suggestions if there are any to continue with the story. If not then I'll make a last chapter to pull this time together with the other story together. Later!


	12. Chapter 12

Well I figured I might as well stop the story for now, but don't worry it depends on what happens with Mary Sues, Vampire and Romance, Oh My! If I make an ending type story so don't worry just yet so far so good huh? ^_^ Anyway thanks for the reviews and now I'll shut up and you can go read this chapter!

"Eve we're going out ya coming?" Victoria asked yelling from down stairs 

"Yeah hold on for a second!" I shouted back before putting my trench coat on and running down the stairs

"Bout time what took so long, screwing Kevin again?" Victoria asked as I started walking next to her as we left the house we lived in

"No for your information Kevin wasn't even in the room in fact I don't know where he is. I think he left again with Shawn or something, but I'm not sure," I said as we walked down the street then heard someone yelling behind us

"Eve! Victoria! Wait for me you guys!" Torrie shouted as she ran to catch up with us then started walking on the other side of Victoria

"Where have you been Torrie, or do we even want to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Torrie as she giggled nervously

"No forget it so um where are we going?" Torrie asked trying to change the subject

"Out for a walk and to find something to eat, I'm starving" Victoria stated licking her lips 

"I'm just doing it for fun this time I'm not hungry" I said glancing around and pointing out a group of guys that were sitting on the ground smoking something

"That's gross I don't want my veins to be filled with smoke!" Torrie said with disgusted look on her face

"Don't worry not all of 'em are smoking" Victoria said pointing out three other guys sitting away from the group

"Oh ok now that's better can we go now?" Torrie questioned licking her lips.

With smiles on our faces all of us started walking seductively over to the three guys that were sitting away from the group that was smoking. One guy had short black hair with brown eyes, the one on his right had blond shoulder length hair with blue crystal eyes, and the other one that was standing to the left had short blond hair with green eyes. I glanced back at Victoria and Torrie as they smiled back reassuringly then started walking over to the guys again. I licked my lips and started to walk over to the guy with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled as I walked over and pulled him away from his other two friends, making him sit on the bench that was couple feet away from the others. 

"Hi I'm not sure I've seen you around here, where do you live?" the guy asked looking me over with his eyes

"I live just right down the block over there" I said pointing to an apartment complex that was across the street from where we sat

"Oh ok so what's your name?" the guy asked

"Now why do I have to answer all the time, I'm asking questions now so what's your name?" I asked running my fingers through his hair

"Taylor" the guy said with a smirk as he reached his hand up to bring me closer.

I giggled innocently before pushing the guy away and standing up playing hard to get, my favorite thing about guys that didn't know how to quite. Taylor smirked before getting up and jumping on me pinning me to the ground as he ran his hands along my sides. I figured I'd play along for a little bit so I didn't use any of my vampiric speed or strength and just played along. I smiled and giggled before shoving him off and running in the other direction, figuring I had played enough for tonight. I jumped into a tree and disappeared from his view watching intently as he looked around for me. I jumped gracefully down to the ground behind him and walked slowly over to him, making sure he couldn't hear me. I glanced over to see Torrie and Victoria had already stopped playing and now they were sinking their fangs into the other guys' necks. I smiled before turning my attention back to the other guy as he turned to face me I smiled before suddenly wrapping my fingers around his neck and slamming him up against the tree. I smiled as I watched his eyes grow bigger with fear before tightening my grip on his throat. I suddenly felt like I was being watched and turned my senses up slightly trying to find the person that was watching me, smiling again when I found that it was Kevin and Shawn. I turned in their direction and saw them leaning on trees behind me watching with amused smiles on their faces as I turned back around and glared over at Taylor. I flexed my other hand as I brought my fingers down over his chest and ran my sharp nails over his chest, drawing thin lines of blood to flow from his chest. I smiled as I heard the screams coming from his lips and suddenly captured his lips with mine so the screams would be drowned out by my mouth. I ran my tongue along the inside of his mouth before letting my fangs graze his tongue, smiling inwardly when he tensed up against the tree. 

~ Are you almost done yet angel, we do have to get back to the house ya know? ~ Kevin stated in my mind with a soft chuckle

~ I know that just let me have a little bit more of fun with him, please ~ I asked with a pleading whimper

~ Alright fine you can have little bit more of fun, but hurry up ~ Kevin said before closing the connection off and I suddenly felt him coming closer.

I noticed Taylor had tensed up little more and suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist from behind, smiling cause I knew it was Kevin I purred in my throat as he nuzzled my neck and kissed it lightly. I felt his other hand being placed on my hip before being pulled backwards slightly letting a soft moan escape my lips as I felt what he was trying to get at. I rubbed my back against his chest and felt him growling before he licked the back of my neck then over to the side of my shoulders. I could tell Kevin was growing impatient so I drew my hand backwards and rested my arm on his shoulder while running my fingers through his hair, trying to make him calm down some. I smiled as he growled before pulling away from me slightly crossing his arms over his chest while watching me intently. I tightened my grip on Taylor's throat before twisting it slightly smiling when I heard the bone snapping, but felt Kevin place his hand on my shoulder.

~ What are you doing just drink 'em already ~ Kevin shouted in my mind

~ No! I told the girls I was not hungry, but if you want him better hurry up and claim him or I'm going to snap him in half ~ I shot back growling in my throat as Kevin suddenly appeared next to me. 

Kevin pushed my grip off Taylor's neck before kissing me hungrily then suddenly turning sharply and slamming the guy up against the tree again before lowering his head and sinking his fangs into the guys' neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as he feed off the guy then squealed when in one quick motion the guy had been tossed to the ground and I was pinned to the tree. I growled playfully as he ran his fingers over my body, but suddenly the growl wasn't playful anymore when I sensed Hunters coming closer. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he sensed them too before he placed me down and turned around to get ready for the attack. The Hunters jumped out of the trees and started shooting us with their arrows, but we jumped and dodged the weapons. I started running towards the Hunters using my vampiric speed as I dodged the arrows that were being shot at me before disappearing and reappearing behind the group. As they turned around I grabbed one by the neck and twisted his neck, breaking it before kicking another one in the stomach, sending him backwards and straight into Kevin. I saw Kevin grab the guy and toss him backwards onto his leg, breaking his back before tossing him to the side before running towards the rest of the group. I grabbed the arrows that were close to me before turning around and as I did a spinning heel kick I drove the arrow into the Hunter's chest, smiling as I saw him drop to the ground. Another one was coming up behind me, but before he could attack me Kevin had grabbed him and threw him into the trees before punching the other Hunters that were coming after him. I flipped over the Hunters that were running at me before charging at them and with the other arrows throwing them and plunging them into any body part I could get closer to. Sending some into their legs while others went through their shoulders and the other ones just dropped dead when I slashed their chests open and ripped their hearts out. I felt the hunger taking over and sunk my fangs into the pumping heart drinking the blood and moaning in pleasure as the blood ran down my throat and into my veins. After that I didn't care and just slashed the other Hunters, making them lose a leg or an arm before plunging my fangs into their neck and draining their lives away. As I dropped the last Hunter to the ground with a limp thud I turned and saw Kevin watching me intently before he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me hungrily, licking the blood from my lips before we turned and walked back to the house. 

As I started walking up the steps that lead into the front door of the house Kevin grabbed me and pulled me back down and into his arms. I growled playfully, but was suddenly slammed up against the side of the house glaring up at Kevin as he narrowed his eyes down at me. In all the time that I had spent with Kevin for the very first time I was afraid of him just by the look in his eyes.

"Eve I know that you think I only care about you sexually, but that's not true. I mean at first that's all I wanted from you was to screw ya till you couldn't walk any longer, but things change. I don't feel that way towards you any more well actually I do, but there's more to it then just the sex now. Eve I care about you a lot and we've been together for a long time now, not to mention we've known each other longer then most." Kevin said running his fingers through my hair while his intense gaze never left mine

"Kev are you trying to tell me that you don't want me here any more, cause if that's the case I'll just leave and never come back" I said shoving away from him and walking off away from the house

"No Eve that's not what I'm saying" Kevin shouted running after me and pinning me down to the ground 

"Then what is it that you're saying?" I asked glaring up at him going against trying to fight him

"I'm trying to say that my feelings for you have changed, but not for the bad least I don't think they have. Eve what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone" Kevin said looking down at me with seriousness in his eyes 

"Kev I don't know what to say I mean I honestly have to say that I did like the sexual relationship, but I always wanted something that was more meaningful. After losing my family to those bastards I didn't want to be close to anyone cause I was afraid that something might happen to those that got close to me. I like being around you and just spending time with you. I feel save in your arms and I've never felt that save except with my family, but I didn't want to say anything cause I didn't know if you felt the same way or not. I just need to know if you're serious about this or not" I stated narrowing my eyes up at Kevin

"I'm very serious about this Eve I love you and want to be with you for the rest of eternity and if that's not good enough, how bout this?" Kevin asked taking out a small black velvet box from his leather jacket and placing it in my hands. 

Kevin got to his knees and put me in a sitting position while I opened the box to see a silver ring with a diamond shaped tear drop inside a diamond shaped heart. I looked back up to see Kevin with a big grin on his face as he grabbed the ring from my hands and slid it onto my ring finger then kissing the top of it as he placed it as far as it would go on my finger. 

"Eve marry me be mine forever and always" Kevin asked with love and seriousness in his eyes

"Yes Kev I'll be yours forever and always" I said with blood tears running down my face as he got up and brushed the tears away before licking them off his fingers. He brought me closer and kissed me passionately before pulling away and wrapping his arm around my waist as we turned and headed back into the house. 

As we walked in Victoria came running over to us with anger in her eyes before grabbing us both and leading us into the big living room where all the Vampires of the clan were sitting around talking and trying to figure out what was going on. Victoria, Kevin, and myself walked in and found seats before sitting down before Stephanie walked in and walked to the center of the room. She glared around the room narrowing her eyes at everyone, but no one was paying attention as some were talking about something else or just making out in the corner of the living room. 

"Everybody listen up! I have news to tell everyone!" Stephanie shouted to the Vampires that weren't listening to her as a vein could be seen coming on her forehead as she got angry. 

Ok well how'd ya like it? Well sad but true this is the last chapter of the story and beginning life of Eve the Vampires, hope ya liked it! ^_^ 


End file.
